Teen Wolf (SVT Version) *Paused*
by Mieuxa
Summary: Mingyu adalah remaja naif yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sengaja menjadi werewolf. Ia sedang mengalami cinta pertama dan beberapa masalah remaja pada umumnya. Selain masalah remaja ia menghadapi masalah innernya sebagai werewolf.Oh, serigala alpha berusaha membunuhnya jadi dia harus mengkhawatirkan itu juga! Mingyu centric! Meanie. Cari jalan keluar untuk Mingyu!
1. Chapter 1: Moon Wolf 1

**Teen Wolf (SVT version!)**

 **.**

 **©JEFF DAVIS**

 **©PLEDIS**

* * *

 **Mingyu** adalah remaja naif yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sengaja menjadi werewolf. Ia sedang mengalami cinta pertama dan beberapa masalah remaja pada umumnya. Selain masalah remajanya ia juga menghadapi masalah innernya sebagai werewolf. Oh, serigala alpha berusaha membunuhnya jadi dia harus mengkhawatirkan itu juga!

 **All** of SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for the strong languages and issues.

 **Drama** , fantasy, mystery, romance

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Moon Wolf (Part 1)**

 **.**

Mobil-mobil hitam bersirine baru saja menjangkau daerah hutan Beacon Hills. Lusinan anjing pelacak dikerahkan dan beberapa unit divisi bertugas menyahuti misi malam ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah semi-modern seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun duduk damai di atas ranjangnya dengan ulet menyelesaikan tongkat jaring lacrossenya.

Setelah menekuni tenunan dan simpul jaring tersebut, mencoba beberapa kali meninju serta melempar bola dengan tenaga memastikan bahwa jaring tenunannya berhasil dengan apik ia buat.

Ia melempar tongkat tersebut ke atas kasur kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melompat meraih besi di atas pintu, menahan beban badannya dengan kedua tangan lalu melakukan olahraga ringan sekadar menaik-turunkan pegangannya.

Memamerkan bisepnya yang terbentuk nyaris sempurna, otot punggung yang dibiarkan merenggang kala ia menumpu tubuh.

Tetapi aktivitasnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang berasal bukan dari dalam rumahnya. Ia hapal benar Taeyeon pulang pukul sebelas dan kini masih pukul sepuluh, ibunya adalah seorang perawat jadi ia tidak mungkin pulang lebih cepat karena cara kerja shift di rumah sakit tidak sesederhana itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil pemukul baseball, memasang kuda-kuda dan berjalan berjingkat menuju asal suara. Sesampainya di lantai satu(kamarnya di lantai dua ngomong-ngomong), ia membuka pintu dan menuju teras. Karena yakin suara yang ia dengar berasal dari sana, cengkramannya pada tongkat ia eratkan dan pertahanan ia tingkatkan.

Ia menuju tempat asalnya suara itu, pemuda tinggi itu memasang kuda-kudanya lebih yakin lagi. Ia menuju samping teras, ujung lantai demi memantapkan telinganya memperjelas suara tadi. Saat hampir menyentuh ujung teras, telinganya ia dekatkan pada genting yang tak jauh dari ubun-ubunnya.

Pertahanannya goyah ketika bayangan yang ia asumsikan sebagai hantu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atas genting, hampir menabrak wajahnya. Ia menjerit feminin dan bayangan itu ikut menjerit seperti dirinya. Ia mendadak lupa bagaimana cara mengontrol tubuhnya, emosi ketakutan menguasai dirinya dan ia hampir pingsan karena kaget. Bayangan itu bergantungan di depan matanya, nyaris hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dan ia yakin sebentar lagi akan mencium hantu itu.

Dalam waktu 0,5 detik ia berusaha untuk tenang. "Seokmin, sialan! apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya lagi.

Bayangan yang ternyata adalah remaja bernama Seokmin itu melambaikan tangannya heboh. Kini ia sedang dalam keadaan menggantung terbalik. Kakinya terkait pada tanaman menjalar di atas genting. "Kau tidak menjawab telfonmu. Kenapa kau memegang pemukul baseball?" Ia balas bertanya.

"Aku pikir tidak wajar mendengar suara gesekan di luar rumahmu saat kau sedang sendiri, aku kira kau penjahat!"

"Pen... Uhuk!" Ia terbatuk tidak memercayai hipotesis temannya, "Begini, aku tahu ini sudah larut, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku. Kulihat ayahku pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu, markas memanggilnya. Markas memanggil semua polisi Beacon bahkan kepolisian bagian negara." Terangnya kemudian.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Seokmin menjawab. "Dua pelari menemukan jasad di hutan." Seokmin menekuk tubuhnya naik memutus tanaman merambat pada kakinya kemudian melompat turun.

"Jasad manusia?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan, jasad binatang. Ya, dumbass! Jasad manusia!" Ia meraih pagar untuk memanjat, kemudian berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk menginjak koridor teras.

"Korban pembunuhan?" Ia terlihat tidak nyaman, mengingat jarak hutan cukup dekat dengan rumahnya bahkan meraih pemukul baseballnya kembali setelah ia senderkan di dinding saat membantu Seokmin memanjat tadi.

"Belum ada yang tahu," Seokmin bersidekap. "Intinya seorang gadis remaja." Katanya lalu membentuk gestur satu tangan di samping pinggangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jika jasadnya sudah ditemukan lalu apa yang mereka cari?"

Seokmin menarik napas. "Itu bagian terbaiknya." Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. "Jasadnya hanya setengah, kita akan pergi."

.

.

—

 **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE.** _ **NO ENTRY AFTER DARK!**_

—

Jeep biru rongsokan milik Seokmin dihentikan begitu saja di depan palang rambu peringatan untuk tidak memasuki hutan. Hanya Seokmin saja yang semangat melompat turun dan membanting pintu mobil bagian mengemudi untuk memulai acaranya menjelajahnya.

"Kau serius kita akan melakukan ini? Mencari mayat?" Sementara temannya itu tampak tidak yakin. Ia turun dari jeep Seokmin terantuk-antuk, selama perjalanan uring-uringan. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai.

"Kau yang selalu mengeluh tidak pernah ada kejadian yang menarik di kota ini." Terang Seokmin.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur yang nyenyak sebelum latihan besok."

Mereka memasuki hutan. Seokmin memimpin di depan karena terlampau semangat bahkan lekas turun dari jeep ia berjalan lebih dahulu. Tepat setelah mendengar berita itu ia langsung mengajak sahabatnya untuk mencari mayat tersebut.

"Benar! Untuk menjadi pemain cadangan membutuhkan usaha yang besar, bukan badan yang besar. Kau harus mengasah skillmu dulu di samping memamerkan tubuhmu itu." Ia mengisi ulang senter di tangannya dengan baterai yang baru ia beli.

"Bukan, karena aku akan bermain tahun ini. Aku berhasil menjadi pemain utama." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Wow, hebat juga kau. Setiap orang memang harus punya impian, meskipun itu tidak masuk akal." Seokmin mengangkat senter dan mengarahkan pada permukaan.

"Omong-omong aku penasaran, bagian tubuh mana yang kita cari?" Tanyanya lepas.

Seokmin terhenti sebentar dan menatap ke arah belakang, pada sahabatnya itu. "Benar juga! Aku tidak memikirkannya." Jawabnya seraya terkekeh.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di sini?" Ia menepis jarak dengan mengikuti Seokmin yang terus lalu.

"Aku, juga tidak memikirkan itu." Jawabnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mendengus dan mengundang Seokmin untuk menggodanya.

"Oh ayolah bocah besar, mayatnya ditemukan sore ini jadi pembunuhnya pasti sedang sibuk melarikan diri sekarang."

Sebuah tanjakan muncul di hadapan mereka sehingga memaksa keduanya untuk memanjat.

"Aku senang kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya secara terperinci seperti biasanya," ia memuji Seokmin.

"Aku tahu." Seokmin menggeram ketika mencapai puncak.

Tidak seperti sahabatnya yang bersender dahulu di bawah batang pohon untuk beristirahat, Seokmin memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Setidaknya, lebih baik kalau pengidap asma kronislah yang memegang senternya bukan?" Ucapnya seraya menyemprotkan isi inhaler ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengocoknya dengan lekas. Ia bernapas dengan susah payah, asmanya kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat.

Ia beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti Seokmin lagi.

Seokmin terlihat terburu-buru. Ia berjalan cepat, kemudian melompat dan jatuhan depan. Di balik ranting Seokmin bersembunyi dan temannya mengikuti lagat Seokmin dengan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping sahabatnya itu.

Di depan sana mereka menemukan belasan nyala senter di arahkan pada mereka. Seokmin mematikan daya senternya lalu menyimpan senter tersebut.

"Ayo!" Seokmin melompat dan berlari, mengindikasikan pemuda di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya juga.

"Seokmin, tunggu!" Sebelum beranjak ia menghirup inhaler itu lagi, mengingat ia kesulitan bernapas dan asmanya baru saja kambuh.

Ia tertatih-tatih mengikuti Seokmin. Ia memiliki asma kronis dan tubuh besar yang tidak seringan Seokmin. Jadi Seokmin harus melambatkan lajunya agar sahabatnya itu dapat melangkah beringingan dengannya.

"Tidak, Seokmin tunggu aku!"

Seokmin berlari dengan sahabatnya di belakangnya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menyusul Seokmin. Seokmin terlalu cepat dan beban tubuhnya tidak dapat berkerja sama dengannya sekarang.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin agar polisi-polisi tidak menangkap keberadaan mereka di tengah hutan malam itu. Puluhan, mungkin ratusan pohon yang berbeda sudah mereka lalui. Itu artinya mereka tetap berjalan lurus.

Senter-senter itu terlihat mendekat meski sejatinya tidak dapat menangkap keberadaan mereka. Seokmin melambatkan lajunya namun ia terkejut kala seekor anjing menyalak padanya.

"Tetap di sana!" Seorang pria berteriak, Seokmin terjatuh dan sebuah senter di arahkan pada wajahnya.

Mendapati kawannya yang tertangkap, pemuda tinggi itu bersembunyi di balik pohon berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu! Anak nakal ini urusanku." Atasannya yang merupakan seorang sherif dengan nametag bertuliskan Lee Sungmin di seragamnya mencegat bawahannya yang hampir menarik Seokmin.

Seokmin berdiri sambil membersihkan tanah di wajahnya. "Ayah, apa kabar?" Tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Jadi, kau mendengarkan semua panggilanku?" Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak." Sergahnya mantap. "Hanya bagian yang seru-serunya saja." Kemudian memamerkan senyum jenakanya.

"So, where is your partner in crime?" Katanya seraya memancarkan senter yang ia pegang ke seluruh arah.

"Mingyu? Dia di rumah. Katanya dia mau tidur yang nyenyak agar bertenaga untuk masuk sekolah di hari pertama besok." Dustanya saat ayahnya itu melontarkan tatapan rasa jengkel padanya.

"Hanya aku. Di hutan. Sendirian." Dustanya lagi, patah-patah dan kaku.

Namun Sungmin tidak percaya begitu saja. "Mingyu kau di sana?" Ia berteriak kepada hutan. Sekali lagi senternya ia arahkan ke segala arah, kali ini ke belakang Seokmin yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari tempat persembunyian Mingyu.

Mingyu merapatkan tubuhnya di balik pohon. Dapat ia ketahui senter yang diarahkan oleh ayahnya Seokmin telah mati dan ia mulai memercayai Seokmin bahwa ia datang sendirian ke hutan malam ini.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau ikut aku ke mobil dan kita bicarakan beberapa hal tentang pelanggaran privasi." Ujarnya dengan menarik kerah Seokmin menuju pelataran parkir yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan awal tempat mereka memasuki hutan tadi.

Oh shit! Mingyu bermonolog. Ia ditinggal sendirian di dalam hutan. Di tengah malam. Dan besok adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah di SMA pada semester baru. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga sedari awal kalau ide mencari setengah mayat di hutan saat tengah malam seperti ini adalah ide buruk.

Tetapi Mingyu dan Seokmin adalah remaja yang mudah sekali terpacu adrenalinnya. Meski mereka tahu hal konyol dan bodoh yang mereka lakukan dapat berujung pedih pada nasib mereka nanti, tetapi kedua remaja bodoh itu tetap saja menyukai sensasi menegangkan yang ditimbulkan tiap-tiap proses ide menyebalkan yang diajukan Seokmin untuk mereka laksanakan.

Kini Mingyu sendirian di dalam hutan, ditemani gulita dan temaram cahaya bulan. Dalam beberapa detik cahaya itu akan dihalangi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang sehingga ia akan kehilangan jangkauan penglihatannya.

Semakin jauh ia berjalan, bukannya menemukan jalan keluar ia malah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Karena merasa awas Mingyu mengenakan kepala hoodie merahnya. Ia terus berjalan merapali tapak dan mencari jalan keluar. Menatap ke arah langit dan mengingat-ingat wajah pepohonan, siapa tahu tadi ia sudah melewati jalan tersebut.

Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menuruti ide bodoh Seokmin. Ia tahu kalau temannya itu agak kurang waras dan ide-ide gilanya kadang menyenangkan, tetapi malam ini ia tidak sependapat.

Mingyu tidak tahu dirinya mulai gila atau apa. Tetapi ia dengar dengan jelas barusan, bahwa pohon di atasnya berbunyi. Ia mendongak dan tidak menemukan apapun. Malam sangat dingin jadi Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Ia melanjutkan langkah dan terhenti sejenak untuk memandang sekitar.

Ia merasakan getaran meskipun tidak yakin. Antara dirinya sudah tertular tidak warasnya Seokmin atau memang efek samping dari asmanya, ia mengeluarkan inhalernya kembali lalu mengocoknya kuat-kuat.

Mingyu berusaha fokus dan merasakan getaran tadi terasa lebih kuat. Ia menyipitkan matanya memandang pada sebuah cela pohon.

Duak!

Lusinan rusa berlarian menghantam Mingyu, inhalernya terlepas dari genggamannya dan ia terjatuh. Melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saat rusa-rusa itu melompati dirinya. Setelah aman Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, ia menyadari bahwa inhalernya terpental.

"Inhalerku." Ringisnya kemudian beranjak.

Ia menyalakan ponselnya untuk penerangan, berharap kejadian serupa tidak terulang lagi.

Ia mengarahkan cahaya layar ponselnya pada permukaan, mengusak-usak tanah untuk mendapatkan inhalernya kembali. Sudah puluhan menit ia membungkuk tetapi nihil, inhalernya tetap tidak dapat ia temukan. Ia mencoba mencari lagi dan lagi. Dan suatu kejanggalan terjadi. Misinya berhasil dan Mingyu hanya dapat tercekat. Pasalnya setengah badan wanita berada di hadapannya. Kaku dan pucat. Dari kepala hingga ke pinggang berdarah-darah. Mingyu berteriak dan melompat, terlalu shock menemukan setengah badan mayat di hadapannya. Ia terperanjat dan panik, tersandung sebuah benda sehingga membuatnya jungkir balik dan terjatuh di sebuah tebing curam. Punggungnya membentur batang pohon. Mingyu terjatuh menggelinding beberapa kaki ke bawah lagi.

Ia tidak dapat bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terlampau sakit, sendi-sendinya nyeri dan punggungnya dapat ia rasakan perih sampai ia terbatuk-batuk.

Kemudian ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Mingyu mengedarkan obsidiannya pada sekitar, menangkap sepasang cahaya berwarna merah di kegelapan. Dan setelah yakin bahwa itu adalah sepasang mata, mata dari hewan predator yang memandang lapar padanya Mingyu lebih histeris lagi. Jasad tidak dapat melukainya, tetapi setidaknya serigala bisa.

Belum sempat ia menghindar serigala besar itu menerkamnya. Mingyu terbanting berpegangan pada akar namun nihil, ia terseret merasakan badannya ditindih lalu sebuah sengatan menusuk pinggulnya. Mingyu meronta dan berteriak. Ia terjatuh dari dasar yang cukup curam. Ia beberapa kali terbentur batu dan serigala itu menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak pernah mengira umurnya hanya sepanjang ini. Mingyu yakin sekali bahwa besok ia akan bersekolah lagi.

Dan dia akan!

Mingyu berusaha kabur dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Sangat jauh sampai ia tidak dapat melihat lagi tempat itu. Ia berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang. Persetan dengan inhaler! Mingyu akan segera keluar dari hutan sial ini.

Tiiin!

Ia tidak sengaja berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan raya dan sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya. Mobil itu melengkung dan melaju jauh.

Sementara Mingyu shock akan kenyataan ia baru saja menemukan mayat dan diserang oleh binatang buas. Ia merasakan perih di pinggul kemudian menyibak hoodie yang ia kenakan.

Dapat ia lihat sebuah gigitan tercetak di sana. Mingyu memandangi jalan raya, setidaknya ia selamat dan besok akan bersekolah.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghentikan laju sepedanya dan berhenti di tempat parkir. Setelah yakin menggembok rantai dan kunci stang(di Amerika orang-orang memakai sepeda tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya) ia memosisikan sepedanya dengan masuk akal agar mudah saat dibawa keluar nanti.

Saat Mingyu akan mundur tetiba saja hantaman keras mampir dari sisi belakangnya. Pintu mobil sebuah Porsche abu-abu menghantam punggung Mingyu sehingga membuatnya berjingkat beberapa langkah.

Seorang pria dengan kulit putih, memiliki mata sipit keluar dari kursi bagian mengemudi menatap mata Mingyu tajam. "Awas, catnya!" Katanya memeringati.

Mingyu tersentak beberapa saat.

"Soonyoung, ayo!" Laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari Porsche barusan menilik Mingyu lalu bergegas menghampiri asal suara.

Mingyu memutar mata malas. Apa seseorang yang mengendarai Porsche ke sekolah dapat memperlakukan orang lain—yang hanya mengendarai sepeda—dengan semena-mena? Mingyu tidak habis pikir.

"Kawan, bagaimana lukamu?" Itu Seokmin, menyapa Mingyu ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu di tempat parkir.

Tadi malam, saat pulang ke rumah Mingyu langsung mengirimkan pesan teks pada Seokmin. Merengek pada sahabatnya karena telah meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri di hutan saat malam hari, mengeluh betapa lelah badannya dan luka yang ia dera.

Mingyu menyibak kaus di balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan bagian pinggul yang sudah ditempeli tiga lapis kapas untuk lukanya.

"Astaga itu luka yang besar." Komentar Seokmin saat akan menyentuh luka itu namun tangannya lebih dulu Mingyu tepis.

Mingyu bergegas menutup lukanya. Ia mengambil tas sekolah dan tongkat lacrossenya dari sepeda.

"Cukup gelap tapi aku yakin yang menyerangku itu serigala." Adu Mingyu sambil berjalan lalu. Menyusuri koridor untuk memasuki gedung kampus menuju kelas mereka.

Seokmin mengikuti langkah Mingyu, kemudian mereka melangkah beringingan. "Kau digigit serigala? Tidak mungkin."

Mingyu membela diri. "Aku mendengar lolongannya."

"No you didn't."

"Seokmin aku tahu benar apa yang aku alami, kau tidak ada di sana jadi kau tidak tahu sama sekali."

Seokmin berjalan mendahului Mingyu dan berhenti tepat di depannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang keras kepala itu. "Dengar, aku tahu kau menganggapku tidak waras. Tapi, hell no! Tidak ada serigala di California selama 60 tahun terakhir, kecuali kau tidak sengaja terhisap ke semacam distorsi waktu dan berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada serigala di California." Seokmin memperjelas kalimatnya.

Mingyu ikut berhenti lalu berpikir sejenak. "Ya baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya."

"Ya aku tidak percaya."

"Tapi kau pasti akan histeris karena aku telah menemukan jasadnya." Ucap Mingyu santai.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Seokmin berteriak heboh, menangkup wajah kawannya. Tasnya ia biarkan menjuntai di tangannya yang lain.

Mingyu menghela napas. "Aku tidak bercanda, sepertinya aku akan mimpi buruk selama sebulan ini."

Seokmin berdecak kagum atas keberhasilan misi mereka yang telah dipecahkan oleh kawannya.

"Wow itu sangat keren. Aku bangga padamu kawan. Ini pencapaian kita yang paling menakjubkan di kota ini sejak, Lee Jihoon lahir—eyyy, hai Jihooonie!" Sergahnya tepat ketika Jihoon melewati mereka.

"Kau tampak, mengabaikanku.." Seokmin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

Seokmin diabaikan seperti biasa oleh Jihoon tentu saja.

Jihoon segera memasuki gedung dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan barusan yang ia anggap sebagai angin lalu.

Seokmin memutar matanya dan berakhir dengan tatapan menghakimi yang ditujukan pada kawannya. "Kau penyebab semua ini asal kau tahu! Kau mengajakku ke dalam gua kutu bukumu sehingga aku berakhir di dalam sana. Aku kutu buku karena pergaulan."

"Kau membuatku menjadi kutu buku."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Seokmin menyalahkan dirinya atas nasib sial yang menimpanya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak tiga setengah tahun silam. Sejak kelas satu SMP. Walau sebenarnya Seokmin telah diabaikan oleh Jihoon sejak lama bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Mingyu.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, guru mereka sedang menerangkan. Menuliskan beberapa kalimat di papan tulis kapur lalu membahas kejadian semalam yang tidak diduga murid-murid sama sekali.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu kalimat terakhir ia berkata. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada jasad yang ditemukan kemarin malam di hutan. Aku yakin otak penasaran kalian sudah membayangkan beragam kejadian mengerikan seperti pembantaian atau adegan tembak-menembak." Meskipun sebagian besar dari murid-murid itu lebih memilih tenggelam dalam urusan mereka.

Beberapa siswi memoles bibir mereka dengan lipstik, beberapa siswa sibuk bermain game di smartphone dan sisanya membaringkan kepala mereka di atas meja. "Tapi aku disini untuk mengatakan bahwa polisi telah menangkap seorang tersangka jadi, artinya kalian bisa benar-benar berfokus pada silabus di meja kalian yang akan menjelaskan semester kali ini." Katanya seraya meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

Siswa-siswa mengeluh sementara Seokmin hanya menjilat bibirnya kemudian menyiapkan alat tulis, lalu Mingyu yang berjarak di samping kanan satu meja di depan Seokmin mendecak malas. Seokmin dari awal sudah rajin, Mingyu hanya ia jadikan sebagai kambing hitam. Tidak mungkin seorang pemalas bisa membuat orang lain menjadi kutu buku.

Mingyu tersentak kaget karena suara dering ponsel menusuk pendengarannya. Padahal peraturan ketika jam pelajaran seluruh murid dilarang mengaktifkan ponsel. Atau paling tidak ponsel diatur agar menjadi sunyi sedemikian rupa.

Mingyu mengarahkan obsidiannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Murid-murid lain tidak ada yang merasa terganggu seperti dirinya. Mereka disibukkan oleh tugas silabus yang diberikan guru mereka. Mingyu mencari asal suara tetapi matanya malah menuju pemuda di halaman sekolahnya dari balik jendela.

"Bu, tiga panggilan di hari pertama aku pindah itu berlebihan." Kata pemuda tersebut.

Padahal jaraknya dari kelas Mingyu terpaut jauh tetapi entah kenapa Mingyu dapat mendengar percakapan pemuda itu dan ponselnya. Mingyu hanya menanyakan kerasionalan dirinya di samping ia juga mencerna kalimat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di bangku halaman dan merogoh isi tasnya.

"Semuanya kecuali pulpen, oh jangan bilang aku tidak bawa pulpen." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Mingyu menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya, pemuda itu terlihat risau dan khawatir.

"Ah sudah dulu bu, aku harus pergi." Katanya terakhir kali. Ia terlihat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung jeans-nya.

Lalu seorang guru menghampiri pemuda itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ia memandu pemuda tadi untuk menyusuri koridor dan memasuki gedung.

Mereka berjalan diiringi beberapa percakapan. Bahwa pemuda tersebut pernah tinggal di San Francisco selama setahun dan tidak dibesarkan di sana. Mingyu tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi karena terhalangi bangunan, tapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa suara itu terus mendekat. Lalu guru tadi melontarkan kalimat-kalimat harapan agar pemuda itu dapat betah di Beacon Hills sebagai tempat persinggahannya.

Pintu terbuka dan guru itu masuk lebih dahulu sementara pemuda tadi berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti di depan kelas. "Murid-murid kita mendapat siswa baru, Jeon Wonwoo. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya betah."

Mingyu berpikir kalau pemuda itu adalah laki-laki termanis kedua setelah Jihoon. Jika Seokmin menyukai Jihoon karena perawakannya yang imut, maka Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo adalah laki-laki tinggi dengan manis menyerupai Jihoon. Jika Mingyu tidak berdelusi parah akibat luka yang ia dera atau asmanya yang kambuh kemarin, Mingyu menyatakan kalau ia tertarik kepada Jeon Wonwoo pada pandangan pertama. Segala keintiman submissive ada pada pemuda itu. Kulit putih dan tubuh ramping yang tinggi, dan sejak kapan seorang pria memiliki lekuk di pinggangnya? Ia tidak begitu yakin efek apa yang akan ditimbulkan gelap jika sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang seperti Wonwoo.

Kemudian Wonwoo berjalan di samping Mingyu menuju bangku kosong di belakangnya. Mingyu tidak menimbang-nimbang barang persekonpun untuk menawarkan satu-satunya pulpen yang ia punya kepada Wonwoo dengan wajah ramah yang menyenangkan. Wonwoo menerimanya kemudian tersenyum lepas.

Wonwoo memamerkan hidung bangirnya yang mengkerut kala ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Itu adalah suara berat paling manis yang pernah Mingyu dengar.

Setelahnya Mingyu memutar badannya kembali untuk menghadap ke depan, melewatkan ekspresi heran Wonwoo yang dilayangkan padanya.

Mingyu senang, ia tidak memilih kelas yang salah.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam selesainya kelas tiba. Mingyu berjalan menuju lokernya menemukan Wonwoo tidak jauh di belakangnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo beberapa meter di seberang lokernya sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Wonwoo menyadari perilaku Mingyu yang menatap ke arah dirinya. Ia tersenyum pada Mingyu yang masih berusaha mencerna ekspresi Wonwoo yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jaketmu keren, beli di mana?" Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo, menyapanya sambil bersidekap.

Wonwoo terlihat mengernyitkan dahi menatap heran pada Jihoon. Sejak kapan seorang pria mempedulikan fashion? Yha kecuali jika pria itu, umm, agak belok. "Ibuku membelikannya di suatu butik saat di San Fransisco dulu."

Jihoon kedapatan terpana kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kau adalah sahabatku yang baru. Selamat datang di organisasi LGBT sekolah kita."

Tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung datang dan memeluk pinggang Jihoon. Wonwoo tersentak agak mundur dan hampir terbatuk.

"A-Apa aku terlihat gay? Karena aku tidak..."

Jihoon tidak memedulikan racauan Wonwoo ia malah menerima pelukan pacarnya. "Hai Soonyoung." Kemudian mereka berpelukan dan berciuman di hadapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu agak kecewa sebenarnya mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo. Ia bersender pada lokernya tanpa memerhatikan sekitar. Ia hanya terfokus pada percakapan Wonwoo dan Jihoon, serta Soonyoung jika ia memang ikut berbicara.

"Murid baru itu baru 5 menit di sini dan sudah bergaul bersama geng populernya Jihoon?" Kata Yuju di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu menggendikkan bahunya cuek. "Cause his hot."

Seokmin kedapatan Mingyu yang terlihat melamun memerhatikan tiga sosok yang sedang ia anggap sebagai pusat perhatian saat ini. Yang membuatnya terheran adalah sejak kapan Mingyu menganggap seseorang—yang bergender pria(atau sama dengannya)—dengan sebutan seksi? Mingyu sudah tidak waras atau dia ikut-ikutan belok seperti Seokmin dan organisasi populer di kampusnya itu?

"Yah orang-orang menarik biasanya selalu berkumpul. Bahkan aku yang sudah terdaftar di organisasinya saja tidak pernah dapat bicara dengan Jihoon." Gerutu Seokmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Mingyu.

"Yuju menyapamu lagi, nasib baik menghampirimu jika kau melupakan Jihoon."

"Kau salah."

"Sepasang sahabat berbeda gender tidak mungkin salah satunya tidak menyimpan perasaan lebih." Ucap Mingyu asal. Sementara Yuju yang berjarak dua loker dari mereka tidak mendengar percakapan barusan.

"Itu hanya pemikiran sempit beberapa orang bung." Kata Seokmin berusaha menyanggah pendapat Mingyu.

Contohnya Seokmin. Seokmin bersahabat dengan Yuju tetapi karena perbedaan orientasi Seokmin tidak tertarik dengannya, dan tidak ada faktor tepat yang mendukung bahwa Yuju tertarik pada Seokmin.

Yuju Ikut terheran kenapa Wonwoo bisa akrab secepat itu menembus dinding tebal bernuansa glamour di sekeliling Jihoon. Jihoon memiliki banyak teman pria. Dia juga cukup ramah pada perempuan. Semua wanita menyukainya karena ia manis dan lembut, bahkan banyak yang berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai pink cotton candy tersebut. Tetapi Jihoon memiliki auranya sendiri. Mengingat ia adalah ketua organisasi LGBT di kampus serta banyak sekali orang-orang yang menggilainya, jadi jangan heran jika sulit sekali agar dapat melangkah beringingan dengannya. Yuju dan Seokmin berdebat mengenai perspektif mereka akan Jihoon, sementara Mingyu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Wonwoo.

"Jadi, pekan ini akan ada pesta dan kau harus join." Ajak Jihoon antusias, berharap banyak bahwa sahabat barunya dapat meluangkan waktu bersama untuk mengenal lebih baik.

"Ya, bergabunglah! Jum'at malam." Tambah Soonyoung.

"Pesta? Ah aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak sebelok yang kau kira." Jawab Wonwoo sedikit meringis. Mengingat pesta ini diadakan oleh Jihoon dan organisasinya tanpa mengetahui dalam rangka apa—pesta tersebut diadakan—di baliknya.

Jihoon tersenyum kembali membujuk Wonwoo. "Tidak ada yang peduli, semua orang datang tenang saja. Ini bukan pesta lgbt besar-besaran pasangan normal pasti banyak yang ikut."

Tawarannya terdengar meyakinkan. Wonwoo cukup tergiur tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak suka pesta? Lagipula Jihoonlah yang mengajaknya pertama kali. Semua orang suka Jihoon di samping sikap tempramennya.

Sejak kepindahannya pagi tadi Wonwoo beberapa kali bersinggungan dengan Jihoon. Ia satu kelas di pelajaran amerika latin dan beberapa kelas lainnya. Beberapa kali satu kelompok menghadapi bermacam-macam project.

Wonwoo menganggap Jihoon adalah remaja yang baik dan ramah kepadanya.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa ikut, masih banyak urusan di rumah karena kepindahan kami. Lagipula akhir pekan adalah waktu untuk berkumpul keluarga. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Sanggah Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengeluarkan suara yang teramat imut. "Aw, kau manis sekali."

Mingyu tersenyum mengetahui interaksi kecil itu. Menyadari sikap Wonwoo yang peduli terhadap keluarganya dan menyempatkan waktu di akhir pekan untuk berkumpul. Ia juga bertanggung jawab mengenai urusan rumah.

Soonyoung buka suara mendengar sanggahan Wonwoo barusan. "Semuanya pasti datang karena ini adalah pesta setelah pertandingan."

"Maksudmu baseball?"

Soonyoung spontan cekikikan akibat kalimat Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerling tidak suka memukul dada Soonyoung.

"Baseball hanyalah lelucon di Beacon Hills. Di sini kami memainkan lacrosse. Menang tiga kali berturut-turut kejuaraan nasional." Soonyoung berkata seraya memamerkan pencapaian klubnya tersebut.

"Berkat sang kapten tentu saja." Sela Jihoon di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka. Mendelik ke arah Soonyoung lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Soonyounglah kapten tim lacrosse.

"Kami akan latihan beberapa menit lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan menonton?" Tawar Soonyoung.

Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung menatap penuh harap pada Wonwoo supaya ia menemani Jihoon menonton latihan tersebut.

"Kau harus ikut." Kata Jihoon.

Wonwoo harus memerangi batinnya untuk menolak permintaan Jihoon. Jihoon terlalu baik untuk ditolak permintaannya. Dan wajah manisnya mendukung segala hasrat yang dimiliki Jihoon agar dapat dipenuhi saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau sekali ikut..."

"Sempurna, kau ikut." Lalu Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju lapangan.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada Mingyu.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri Kim Mingyu. Lee Seokmin yang bertahun-tahun ini setia duduk di bangku cadangan bersamamu kau tinggalkan begitu saja?" Bukannya terharu biru berkat pencapaian Mingyu Seokmin justru menentangnya habis-habisan.

Seokmin juga bergabung bersama tim lacrosse. Mingyu dan Seokmin sudah seperti saudara tidak terpisahkan sejak empat tahun lalu—atau saat kelas satu SMP—mereka berdua sudah menekuni klub yang sama yaitu lacrosse.

Seokmin mungkin bisa berlari cepat dan Mingyu memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Tetapi keduanya kurang secara passion dan skill menjalani olahraga tersebut.

"Kalau kau terjun ke pertandingan, bermain berquarter-quarter lamanya dengan siapa nanti aku mengobrol di bangku cadangan?" Isaknya lagi. "Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini kepada sahabatmu?"

Mingyu menangkis Seokmin dengan napas memburu. "Aku tidak bisa selama hidupku menjadi cadangan saja, selama bersamamu aku sangat payah. Lihat Soonyoung! Sejak smp dia sudah menjadi pemain inti dan ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi kapten. Tim ini butuh regenerasi."

Soonyoung sangat jago bermain lacrosse tentu saja. Ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih ringan dibandingkan Seokmin meski tinggi mereka sama. Mungkin paha tebal milik Seokmin bagus(paha Soonyoung bagus dan tebal juga ngomong-ngomong), tetapi bisep di tangan Soonyoung lebih dibutuhkan saat memainkan tongkat lacrosse untuk mencetak gol nanti.

"I'm gonna make the first line." Ucap Mingyu mantap.

Sementara Seokmin menuju bangku cadangan Mingyu mematung tidak sengaja menatap ke arah bangku penonton dan melihat Wonwoo beserta Jihoon yang baru saja datang. Jihoon memandu Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya ke arah bangku nomor dua lalu mereka duduk bersama. Wonwoo tersenyum memandang Mingyu memamerkan rahangnya yang tegas. Mingyu agak tersekat dan ia mengusahakan bibirnya tersenyum semampu yang ia bisa. Wonwoo tersenyum untuknya.

"Mingyu!" Mingyu tersentak saat Choi Siwon, pelatih tim lacrosse berteriak padanya. "Kau yang menjaga gawang." Katanya seraya melemparkan tongkat jaring yang lebih lebar—berfungsi untuk menangkap bola—padanya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah bermain sebagai penjaga gawang." Kata Mingyu.

"Aku tahu, mencetak gol akan meningkatkan kepercayaan diri pemain." —atau lebih tepatnya, kau payah dalam bermain Kim Mingyu! "Semacam tradisi pada awal masuk sekolah. Semangati mereka! Buat anggota-anggota baru kita bergairah!" Siwon berkata meletus-letus.

Kalau ia harus memotivasi para pemain, lalu siapa yang akan memotivasi Mingyu? Bahkan ia tidak bermain dan hanya dibiarkan menjaga gawang. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Jangan biarkan wajahmu terkena bola." Siwon menepuk pipi Mingyu lalu menghampiri para pemain. "Ayo! Kita mulai latihannya!"

Mingyu mengenakan helm lalu berjalan menuju gawang. Ia melakukan pemanasan ringan pada bahu—bagian yang paling ia banggakan—untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon.

Jihoon melirik arah pandang Wonwoo dan melihat si penjaga gawang. "Dia? Entahlah."

Mingyu mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tadi. Berasal dari tempat Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya menangkap suara yang terdengar samar-samar itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggedikkan bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sekelas dengannya di pelajaran bahasa Inggris." Jawab Wonwoo menggeleng diiringi dengan senyuman.

Suara peluit mengembara menaungi udara. Mingyu sedang fokus mendengar percakapan di seberang menyebabkan nyaring nada peluit menusuk pendengarannya. Suara itu berdengung-dengung nyaring mengalun sehingga Mingyu tidak dapat fokus dan itu menyakiti kepalanya sehingga membuatnya pusing. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan Mingyu tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya karena kesakitan.

Dug!

Sebuah bola menghantam wajahnya—yang untungnya masih ada helm full wajah di sana—sehingga ia terjatuh. Mingyu terjungkal dan syukurlah jaring gawang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kim Mingyu, kau pandai menghindari bola." Kata seorang pemain.

Siwon tertawa di samping para anggota tidak menyangka permainan Mingyu lebih buruk dari yang ia kira.

Mingyu menatap pada sekitar dan berakhir pada Seokmin yang menontonnya dari bangku cadangan. Seokmin terlihat lebih kesakitan daripada Mingyu—ia lebih merasakan bagaimana Mingyu dipermalukan di tengah lapangan sana—dan memutar kepalanya cemas. Mingyu tersenyum merasakan ide menghampiri manis kepalanya. Tubuhnya lebih fit pagi ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa hanya menangkap bola padahal menangkap suara Wonwoo dari seberang saja ia bisa?

Mingyu berdiri menantang menghadap para pemain yang sudah berbaris rapi mengantri tuk memasukkan bola ke gawang.

Hup!

Bola kedua berhasil ia tangkap dengan mulus. Bahkan Mingyu tidak perlu menggerakkan tongkatnya—atau bola itu memang sengaja diarahkan pada jaringnya?—maupun mempersiapkan kuda-kuda yang bagus.

Seokmin tercekat melihat aksi itu. "Yeah!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sementara Siwon kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi atas perubahan Mingyu saat ini.

Bola ketiga, keempat dan kelima berhasil Mingyu tangkap. Ia merasa hanya perlu menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan tenaga minimalis yang dialirkan bahu pada tangannya.

Seokmin tiada hentinya menyoraki Mingyu dari bangku cadangan.

"Wow dia pandai bermain." Puji Wonwoo.

"Ya, dia sangat pandai." Jihoon meneruskan, ikut tertarik dengan permainan Mingyu.

Mingyu melompat-lompat kegirangan menikmati permainan dan bola-bola yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Soonyoung dari barisan belakang maju ke depan untuk memasukkan bola. Merasa direndahkan akibat permainan anggotanya tidak dapat menembus gawang yang dijaga Mingyu.

Mingyu agak gentar ketika kapten tim lacrosse itu memandang culas akan dirinya. Ia bersiap mati saja daripada berhadapan dengan anggota inti organisasi populer di kampusnya itu.

"Astaga." Mingyu mengeluh.

Soonyoung berlari dan melemparkan bola dari tongkat jaringnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sebelum bola terpental semuanya terjadi seperti slow motion. Mingyu masih dapat memahami keadaan sekitar. Siwon terpanah menatap aksi anggota kebanggaannya yang sudah menjabat sebagai kapten selama tiga tahun berturut-turut itu. Wonwoo di bangku penonton juga tidak sabar melihat aksi Soonyoung juga Mingyu. Lalu Seokmin terfokus pada bola yang akan dilemparkan oleh Soonyoung, takut bilamana usaha Mingyu sedari tadi dapat dihancurkan oleh satu gol saja.

Tap! Mingyu berhasil menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Soonyoung. Seokmin terbangun dari bangku cadangan dan bersorak histeris bangga akan konklusi keberhasilan Mingyu menjatuhkan nama baik kapten tim mereka. "Itu Mingyu! Dia temanku! Dia sahabat terbaikku!"

Mingyu menatap jaringnya tidak percaya. Ia mendapatkan bola Soonyoung. Anggota bernomor punggung 4 pemain nomor satu di tim laccrose sekolahnya.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari bangku penonton ditujukan untuknya. Wonwoo tersenyum menepuk tangannya bahkan Jihoon sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat Soonyoung menatapnya tidak percaya.

Mingyu menghadap belakang ke arah jaring gawang lalu berakrobat kecil melemparkan bola dari tongkat jaring kepada wasit melalui punggungnya.

Mingyu melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan menatap bangku penonton dan memenjarakan Wonwoo dalam kontak visinya. Terkekeh kecil saat melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang menggulirkan senyum hangat tersentak akan Mingyu karena pada akhirnya, Mingyu membalas senyum Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat mulus dan rasanya seperti slow motion." Papar Mingyu mengenai latihan lacrosse siang tadi.

Mereka berdua menuju hutan kembali setelah kegagalan mereka malam tadi. Hanya Mingyu saja yang menemukan mayat artinya misi mereka belum acih.

"Aku juga dapat mendengar suara dari kejauhan dan aku dapat mencium aroma-aroma tertentu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aroma? Seperti apa?" Delik Seokmin tak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya telah menjadi manusia super dalam semalam saja.

Mingyu tampak mendesah, berpikir sejenak. "Seperti, permen karet mint mojitto di saku jaketmu." Jawab Mingyu lugas.

Seokmin mengerutkan alisnya keheranan. "Aku tidak menyimpan permen karet mint mojitto di sa,ku-ku..." Ucapannya terhenti saat tangannya yang merogoh saku jaketnya ternyata mendapatkan satu buah permen karet mint mojitto masih dalam keadaan terbungkus rapi.

Mingyu beberapa meter di hadapannya menggedikkan bahu dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar tanda tidak tahu.

Seokmin memasukkan permen karet itu lagi dan menyusul Mingyu.

"Karena semua ini berawal dari gigitan." Koreksi Seokmin.

"Mungkin saja aku mengalami infeksi, adrenalin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku sebelum aku kejang-kejang. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah pernah dengar ini semacam jenis infeksi." Kata Seokmin serius.

Mingyu terkesiap mendengarkan dan menatapnya awas. "Kau serius?"

Seokmin menyanggah kedua kepalannya di pinggang. "Ya, namanya lycanthropy."

"Apa itu bahaya?"

"Sebulan sekali saat purnama."

Mingyu terdiam untuk berpikir.

Dia mendorong Seokmin keras-keras sehingga menyebabkan sahabatnya terjingkat-jingkat karena terkejut.

Mungkin Seokmin saja di sini yang merasa leluconnya lucu. Ia menyamakan Mingyu dengan sikap natural werewolf di film-film.

"Kaulah yang pertama menyinggung tentang serigala dan lolongan." Seokmin menginjak akar dan berjalan mengikuti Mingyu di belakang. Membentangkan kedua tangannya menjaga keseimbangan.

"Bisakah kau berpikir serius?" Mingyu gusar akan konklusi tersebut dan terlihat panik.

"Aku tahu itu, kau adalah werewolf. Argghhhhhh!" Candanya lagi.

Mingyu hanya menatap jengkel kawannya memilih membungkuk dan mengabaikan. "Kemarin mayatnya ada di sini. Rusa-rusa itu datang dari sana kemudian aku menjatuhkan inhalerku."

Seokmin kembali menyanggah kedua kepalannya pada masing-masing pinggangnya. "Mungkin pembunuhnya sudah memindahkan jasad itu." Simpulnya atas analisis dadakannya barusan. Tidak dapat disebut hipotesis karena menjijikan, tidak ilmiah sama sekali dan berdasarkan asumsi.

"Aku harap dia tidak mengambil inhalerku. Harganya $80." Kata Mingyu berargumentatif dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Seokmin memukul punggungnya memaksa Mingyu menghentikan aktivitas menggali tanah dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

Mingyu melirik ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria dengan hidung mancung dan kulit sawo matang—wajahnya mirip sekali dengan selebriti—mengenakan jaket kulit hitam menatap tidak suka pada mereka. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan Seokmin dengan terburu-buru.

Mingyu dan Seokmin seketika menegang. Walau bagaimanapun, meski tubuh Mingyu besar tetapi ia mudah dicecar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini lahan pribadi." Kata pria itu sesampainya di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf kami tidak tahu." Kata Seokmin cemas.

"Kami hanya sedang mencari sesuatu, tetapi sekarang, aku tidak..." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya risau. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan inhaler itu. Ibunya akan marah karena asma Mingyu sering kali kambuh. "Lupakan saja." Sergahnya.

Pria itu melemparkan sebuah benda dan Mingyu menangkapnya dengan benar. Sebuah inhaler.

Pria itu berbalik dan lekas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali, aku harus bekerja." Kata Mingyu setelah mendapatkan kembali inhalernya.

Seokmin memandang Mingyu heboh. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Itu Wen Junhue! Kau ingat dia bukan? Dia hanya setahun lebih tua dari kita namun tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti sekolah."

"Ingat apa?"

"Keluarga besarnya imigrasi dari cina ke sini, lalu semuanya habis dilalap api menyisakan ia seorang diri." Seokmin kedapatan panik dan terlihat berduka. Menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya lalu membuat tanda salib.

"Untuk apa dia di sini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Seokmin hanya menghela napas. "Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja memasang tanda tutup di pintu klinik hewan tempatnya magang. Ia mengambil cairan antiseptik, alkohol dan kapas untuk membersihkan lukanya kemarin.

Sesampai di westafel Mingyu meletakkan benda-benda tadi di atas meja di sebelahnya lalu menyibakkan bajunya memperlihatkan pinggulnya di cermin. Ia melepas kapas-kapas itu dan keheranan setelahnya.

Lukanya, hilang? Bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Mingyu menatap cermin dan pinggulnya bergantian. Baik pinggulnya maupun refleksi dari pinggul itu sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia pernah terluka di sana sama sekali.

Saat akan memindahkan karung ke bangsal kucing Mingyu terheran akibat kucing-kucing yang ribut setelah ia masuk. Kucing-kucing itu menggeram seakan tidak suka dan terganggu atas kehadiran Mingyu.

Mingyu segera meletakkan karung berisi makanan kucing itu dengan asal lalu beranjak keluar. Tepat setelah keluar dari ruangan itu ia tahu kucing-kucing menjadi tenang kembali. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Suara ketukan kacau berasal dari pintu masuk klinik membuat Mingyu waspada. Pasalnya sekarang sedang hujan dan sudah malam hari. Terdengar dari irama tidak teratur dan suara degup jantung yang kencang serta napas yang memburu, Mingyu asumsikan seseorang itu sedang panik dan butuh bantuannya.

.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu kliniknya dan seorang pemuda, murid baru di kelas bahasa inggrisnya atau Jeon Wonwoo terlihat panik memandang ke arahnya menggantungkan banyak harapan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi itu sangat cepat dan aku hanya sedang mengganti lagu di ipodku selama dua detik lalu anjing itu datang entah dari mana dan melompat.." Isaknya tiada henti. "Kau harus memanggil polisi bagian atau anjing itu bertindak lebih jauh jika ia melukaiku..." Wonwoo terlihat basah kuyup di balik sweater kuning yang ia kenakan, kacamata bulat besarnya berembun sepertinya ia terlalu panik untuk memedulikan itu. Tangannya sibuk digunakan untuk mengusak poni di dahinya, dan sejak kapan dahi bisa terlihat begitu menawan?

"Tenang saja, tenang saja, tenang saja. Kau ingat tempat kejadiannya?" Ucap Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo dengan meraih tangannya—karena jika ia terus menampakkan dahinya itu Mingyu bersumpah ia bisa gila.

"Y-Ya dia masuk ke dalam mobilku sekarang dia ada di bagasi." Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu heboh Mingyu hanya menerimanya pasrah.

Sebuah mobil diparkirkan tidak jauh dari kliniknya. Mingyu dapat ketahui mesinnya masih menyala dan Wonwoo terlihat terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Tetapi akhirnya Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka bagasi.

"Nguak!" Seekor anjing menyalak berkali-kali.

"UWAHHH!" Wonwoo ketakutan sampai melompat.

Mingyu dengan lekas menangkapnya. Sebelum ia terpleset karena aspalnya baru belum lagi sekarang sedang hujan yang menjadikan faktor jalanan di sana lebih licin lagi.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dan tersenyum menenangkan. Wonwoo berdiri tegak dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari anjing tersebut.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya sedang ketakutan." Kata Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Aku ketakutan." Sela Wonwoo saat Mingyu akan mendekati anjing itu.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi kemudian menepuk bahu Wonwoo. "Ada aku di sini." Ucapnya menenangkan.

.

.

"Sepertinya kakinya patah. Aku beberapa kali melihat dokter di sini membebatkan kayu dan perban, aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Mingyu menerangkan. Anjing besar itu sudah dibaringkan di atas meja dan ia terlihat lebih nyaman.

Wonwoo di belakangnya terlihat tidak fokus. Ia terus memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, serta sweater yang basah menjadi beban tersendiri untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku ada kaus di tas jika kau mau." Mingyu menawarkan.

Wonwoo terperanjat dan merasa tidak enak. "Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Mingyu memutar kursinya dan meraih kaus di tas. "Aku memaksa!" Lalu menyodorkannya tepat pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya mau tidak mau.

Yang tidak Mingyu sangka-sangka adalah Wonwoo begitu saja membuka sweater kuning itu di hadapannya. Ia memeras sweater itu tepat di depan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak salah sudah menduga bahwa Wonwoo adalah pria tinggi paling manis kedua setelah Jihoon yang pernah ia lihat semasa hidupnya.

Daya tarik masa muda dan kehasratan duniawi berada pada satu sosok yang mengembani segala ketertarikan semua orang pria. Mingyu juga benar menduga di balik jaket yang ia kenakan di sekolah tadi Wonwoo memiliki lekuk pinggang yang indah layaknya seorang perempuan.

Kulit pasi dan tubuh ramping tidak terlalu berisi adalah kesalahan mengapa seorang pria diciptakan begitu menawan sehingga Mingyu melupakan caranya berpikir lurus. Yang menjadi tangga dari akal rasionalnya menuju keinginan primitif dalam dirinya adalah perspektif Mingyu mengenai apa yang ada di balik celana jeans yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku payah sekali tadi menjerit ketakutan seperti seorang wanita." Kata Wonwoo kini di sebelah Mingyu.

"Kau memang seorang wanita." Tuding Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerling tidak suka.. "Aku bukan wanita."

"Menurut pandanganku."

Bibir Wonwoo terangkat setengah tidak memercayai perkataan Mingyu. Mata tajamnya menghakimi bagaimana Mingyu menganggap dirinya.

"Apa aku terlihat sereguler itu? Maksudku, aku tahu kau pria kekar di lapangan dengan tubuh tinggi-menjulang dan otot punggung perkasa—oh lihat kausmu jauh kebesaran di tubuhku—juga menarik perhatian semua orang bahkan sebelum bermain." Menarik napas. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku kalah dominan darimu." Katanya membela diri.

"Setidaknya aku tidak takut pada anjing." Kini Mingyu yang menghakimi Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah dan ia menerima kekalahannya.

"Tetapi kalau aku jadi kau aku juga akan panik sedang mengendarai mobil dan anjing gila mendatangiku menyalak padaku. Aku mungkin akan menangis, aku bukan pria maco yang dipikirkan orang-orang (bukan berarti aku tercengeng di dunia), aku adalah pria yang lemah lembut." Terang Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Berarti aku sudah bukan wanita di matamu?"

"Semacam, lelaki manis yang sebenarnya kuat. Hanya saja ada yang menutupi semua itu."

"Kau pasti berpikir, aku neko begitu?"

"Apa itu? Neko?"

"Ada maksud erotis di baliknya. Orang Jepang biasanya menggunakan kata itu untuk pria di bawah."

Mingyu tersedak hampir menyemburkan ludahnya. Mereka baru saja berlomba-lomba saling merebutkan posisi dominan dan kini Wonwoo mengakui dirinya—pria di bawah?

Wonwoo terbahak menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu. "Wow keras." Sedikit terperanjat karena tidak sengaja menyentuh otot Mingyu di balik kausnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau sangat putih berbanding terbalik denganku." Kata Mingyu memecah keheningan.

Wonwoo mengangguk beberapa kali merasa malu dengan topik seksual. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu sesensitif itu membahas tentang posisi—yang lebih terdengar mereka seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"Kau boleh membelai anjingnya jika mau." Kata Mingyu menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Wonwoo menggeleng menjauh dari meja.

"Ayolah dia baik-baik saja kok, anjing jenis ini ramah, tadi dia hanya kesakitan." Mingyu tidak menyerah dan membujuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya pasrah dan membelai badan anjing tersebut secara perlahan. Bulunya halus dan lembut secara bersamaan. Wonwoo merasa hangat dan nyaman bersama Mingyu berdua di ruangan itu.

Melihat Wonwoo penuh kasih seperti itu bukanlah harapan Mingyu, tetapi ia bersyukur malam ini dilimpahkan berkah pemandangan pemuda itu yang menilik anjing tadi dengan rasa sayang. Mingyu tidak pernah meyangka akan melihat Wonwoo dari jarak sedekat ini.

Mingyu meminjamkan kaus panjangnya yang kebesaran di tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Kerahnya terlalu lebar sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang dan tulang selangkanya. Wonwoo yang tinggi dan maskulin terlihat manis secara bersamaan dengan tangan yang tenggelam dalam pergelangan kaus tersebut. Rambutnya masih basah sehingga air beberapa kali menetes membuat kaus mencetak jelas bagian bahu dan dadanya.

"Ada bulu mata di pipimu."

"Sepertinya bekas menangis tadi." Wonwoo segera mengusap wajahnya dengan kaus bagian lengan yang kepanjangan di tangannya.

Mingyu gemas karena Wonwoo tidak menyadari bulu mata itu masih tersangkut di pipinya. Ia berinisiatif mengambilkan bulu mata itu lalu memandang wajah Wonwoo lebih jelas lagi.

.

.

Mingyu menimbang-nimbang untuk membicarakan keputusan ini. Di samping mereka baru berkenalan sehari, Wonwoo yang homophobic (dari percakapannya dengan Jihoon sore ini)meskipun mereka sudah membicarakan beberapa hal erotis tadi, dan mereka sudah menyinggung beberapa hal tentang posisi itu cukup memalukan.

"Hey aku cukup penasaran." Kata Mingyu sedikit lebih kencang agar Wonwoo mendengarkan.

Wonwoo memelankan lajunya membuka pintu mobil lalu berhenti.

"Soal Jum'at malam keluarga itu?"

"Oh, aku hanya mengarangnya. Sangat jarang untuk murid baru mendatangi pesta. Awkward karena tidak ada pasangan, kecuali kau memang membawa teman yang bersedia menggandengmu saat kau muntah."

"Hahaha. —Ya aku bersedia." Ucapnya pelan sekali.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ah tidak, maksudku, kau mau pergi ke pesta denganku?"

"Sebagaaai?"

Mingyu menenggak salivanya kasar. Jantanlah Kim Mingyu! "Um, pasangan."—apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Dia tidak gay, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas saat bersama Jihoon tadi.

"Baiklah."

"A-Apa?"

"Kita ke pesta, sebagai pasangan. Sebaiknya jangan ada yang mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan mabuk sebelum pesta dimulai." Wonwoo mengedipkan satu matanya terkekeh halus mengindikasikan ia paham benar dengan seseorang seperti Mingyu.

"Oh aku tidak akan mabuk sebelum kau mabuk."

"Aku penoleransi laktosa yang baik."

Hening menyapa saat mingyu kehabisan topik untuk bicara. Dia bukan pelajar yang baik. Pria dengan bentuk badan simetris dan memiliki minimal lemak dalam tubuhnya itu sedang memandang lekat jauh ke dalam mata Mingyu.

Yang bermain dalam perutnya kini adalah semut-semut tentara berbagi jutaan vektor. Jika penawaran Mingyu ditolak padahal ia memiliki fisik yang bagus sudah berarti kegagalan itu sudah jelas berdiri sendiri. Tetapi ini Jeon Wonwoo. Pria pertama yang menolak dan menyanggah Jihoon atas diikutsertakannya ia ke dalam organisasi populer di sekolah.

Berdasarkan tesis yang ia buat, premis-premis rumit nan indah bersatu dalam diri Jeon Wonwoo artinya pemuda di hadapannya memang tertarik pada Mingyu sejak awal.

"Aku pikir, konyol saat kau bukan gay tetapi menerima ajakanku." Isak Mingyu. Menyusun sekelebat memori mengenai kesimpulan tentang Wonwoo yang berhasil ia amati di sekolah.

Wonwoo menyanggahnya. "Aku belajar banyak semenjak bergaul di sini."

"Kau baru sehari di sini." Kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, kau tergabung dalam organisasi itu?"

"Ah? Jihoon? Tidak. Sebelum ini aku straight." Kekehnya tertahan. Kemudian tersentak karena penuturannya terdengar gila ia baru saja menyalahkan Wonwoo yang telah merubah orientasinya dalam hitungan jam.

Wonwoo terpatung memandang Mingyu. Aktifitasnya membuka pintu mobil tertahan atas pengakuan tanpa analisis dan berdasarkan keinginan hasrat. Wonwoo akan menganggap Mingyu pria paling tidak sopan abad ini.

"Bicara secara psikologis, kau adalah sosiopat yang kasar."

"M-Maaf, bukan maksudku berkata begitu. Kau begitu indah, bukan berarti ada kecanggungan setelah melihat tubuh setengah telanjangmu dalam manisnya koitus uhuk..." Apa Mingyu terkena serangan panik atau kelainan obsesif berlebihan?

"Kau, menggapku spesial begitu?"

Glek. Mingyu mendadak vertigo. Pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan berhasil menghancurkan medan gravitasi lokal sehingga membuat sinus Mingyu kambuh. Ia tidak yakin dapat membungkuk lagi untuk mendapatkan inhalernya kembali.

"Y-ya?"

Wonwoo saja yang bodoh atau dia tidak menyadari kalau mingyu baru saja melecehkannya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perbincangan.

"Jum'at malam?" Teriak Wonwoo.

"Ya, Jum'at malam." Mingyu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang dapat Wonwoo lihat dengan jelas dan indah. Wonwoo baru sadar senyum menawan Mingyu terdiri atas gigi-gigi yang entah sejak kapan bisa terlihat begitu menarik.

Final.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya, melambai sekilas lalu pergi.

Mingyu masih tidak percaya. Semalaman ini ia akan tidur nyenyak. Dari jendela kamarnya ia dapat melihat tiga perempat bulan menampakkan dirinya. Mingyu membaringkan badannya nyaman berbunga-bunga akibat nuansa intim yang diberikan Wonwoo. Ia baru saja akan berguling ke kanan namun tiba-tiba selimut seprai lembutnya berubah menjadi dedaunan kering.

Dedaunan

Kering

Karena Mingyu berada di hutan di samping sungai. Bukankah semalam ia berada di ranjangnya yang nyaman? Membayangkan kencan istimewa yang akan ia dan Wonwoo habiskan?

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat sepasang cahaya merah itu lagi. Serigala yang kemarin menerkamnya berada di hadapannya diselimuti kabut. Mingyu berusaha untuk lari, berharap agar serigala itu tidak menghampiri dirinya.

Nihil.

Serigala itu kini mengejar Mingyu. Mingyu melajukan kecepatan berlarinya menembus hingar ranting. Sampai sebuah pagar kayu berada di depannya Mingyu melompat dan tercebur ke sebuah kolam.

"Selamat pagi, pak." Ucapnya saat seorang pria setengah baya memandang kebingungan padanya.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

* * *

Review? Please!

Dibutuhkan motivasi untuk me-remake serial ini! See u guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Moon Wolf 2

**Teen Wolf (SVT version!)**

 **.**

 **©JEFF DAVIS**

 **©PLEDIS**

* * *

 **Mingyu** adalah remaja naif yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sengaja menjadi werewolf. Ia sedang mengalami cinta pertama dan beberapa masalah remaja pada umumnya. Selain masalah remajanya ia juga menghadapi masalah innernya sebagai werewolf. Oh, serigala alpha berusaha membunuhnya jadi dia harus mengkhawatirkan itu juga!

 **All** of SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for the strong languages and issues.

 **Drama** , fantasy, mystery, romance

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **: Moon Wolf (Part** **2** **)**

 **.**

Mingyu baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam lacrosse. Menelisik isi lokernya dan menyimpan beberapa barang di sana. Aktivitasnya terhenti kala Soonyoung muncul secara mendadak menutup loker Mingyu kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara besi saling berbentur yang memekakkan telinga. Ia tersentak lalu mundur selangkah.

"Dari mana kau mendapat doping dan mengkonsumsinya?" Soonyoung meluncurkan kalimat pembuka dengan tenang.

"Apa?"—Ia merasa selama ini tidak mengkonsumsi apapun secara rutin. Paling tidak hanya ramuan verbal untuk mencegah asmanya kambuh. Apa doping itu semacam obat-obatan? Batin Mingyu.

"Dari mana-kau-mendapat-doping?" Ucap Soonyoung perlahan. Memberi kesempatan Mingyu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sama yang ia layangkan dua kali.

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Biasanya ibuku yang berbelanja." Ucap Mingyu pelan.

Soonyoung menatap tidak suka mengeluarkan suara dengusan mengejek. Ia membuang wajahnya sebentar lalu mendongak menatap Mingyu lagi. "Sekarang dengarkan aku Kim, katakan kau mengkonsumsi minuman energi apa dan mendapatkannya dari mana? Karena mustahil sekali pemain bangku cadangan tiga tahun berturut-turut—atau bisa dibilang, pecundang—sepertimu mendadak bisa bermain sebagus itu tanpa meminum doping apapun." Ucapnya mulus.

Mingyu tersentak lagi. Konklusi tepat Soonyoung membuatnya merasa tersinggung atas usaha yang ia capai agar dapat meraih posisi pemain cadangan—padahal membutuhkan usaha yang keras sampai ia sakit dan muntah-muntah—Soonyoung anggap pecundang.

Tetapi Mingyu masih memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menghadapi Soonyoung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditindas. Mingyu tinggal berdua dengan ibunya tanpa seorang ayah, ia paham benar mengenai bersikap lembut, moral dan etika.

"Apa maksudmu steroid(produk minuman)? Kau meminum steroid—" Ucapannya terputus karena Soonyoung menarik kerah Mingyu dan membantingnya ke loker menyudutkan tubuhnya yang besar, meski tubuh Soonyoung lebih kecil tetapi tenaganya tidak.

"What the hell is going on you Kim?" Bentak Soonyoung.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Karena aku ingin tahu juga!" Jeritnya histeris. Mingyu menepis tangan Soonyoung yang mencengkram seragamnya. "Karena aku bisa melihat, mendengar dan mencium segala hal yang seharusnya tidak dapat aku lihat, dengar dan cium!" Menarik napas. "Aku melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil. Aku tidur sambil berjalan sejauh lima kilometer ke dalam hutan, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Teriaknya tepat saat itu juga. Ini adalah pencapaian luar biasa berurusan dengan wajah tuan populer selama tiga tahun satu sekolah dengannya.

Mingyu bernapas terengah-engah lega karena kekesalannya beberapa waktu terakhir berhasil ia tumpahkan. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Soonyoung cukup yakin Mingyu telah gila karena pemuda bongsor korban bully-annya sejak SMP itu berani membentaknya.

"Kau pikir kau lucu hah, Kim?" Soonyoung tertawa terdengar seperti dibuat-buat. Ia meniti wajah Mingyu yang terlihat cukup yakin berani telah bersikap kurangajar. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku akan menemukannya." Ancamnya halus. "And it doesn't matter how long time will take it." Kemudian ia meninju loker di belakang Mingyu, menepuk pundaknya kasar. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih tampak gusar menghela napas.

.

.

"Mingyu! Mingyu tunggu!" Seokmin dari arah belakang menghantam Mingyu. Ia menahan pergerakan sahabatnya yang sibuk menyiapkan pertandingan.

Mingyu mendelik tidak suka. "Ada apa? Aku akan bermain pertandingan pertama, nanti saja okay?" Kata Mingyu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Seokmin gusar. Ia tampak terengah-engah seperti habis berlari sprint. "Aku menguping pembicaraan ayahku di telfon, hasil analisis serat sudah diterima dari laboratorium di LA. Mereka menemukan bulu binatang pada jasad yang ditemukan di hutan!" Teriaknya heboh. Mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Mingyu dengan sadis.

Mingyu melepas pegangan Seokmin meraih helm fullface olahraganya beserta tongkat laccrose. "Aku harus pergi." Lalu berlari menuju lapangan.

Seokmin terantuk kehilangan keseimbangan karena Mingyu kabur dengan tangan Seokmin masih menyanggah padanya. Mingyu tidak memedulikan Seokmin dan sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Seokmin berteriak meski tahu Mingyu tidak akan mendengarkan.

"Tunggu Mingyu! Kau tidak akan percaya bulunya dari hewan apa!" Seokmin menjerit. "Serigala." katanya putus asa.

.

.

"Kemari ayolah!" Teriak Siwon pada semua pemain. Mereka berkumpul di satu titik dan membuat lingkaran diskusi.

Wonwoo berjalan di tepi lapangan memandang ke arah Mingyu dan melambaikan tangan sekilas. Mingyu menatapnya dan membalas ikut melambaikan tangan juga tetapi teramat pelan.

"Ada pertanyaan Kim?" Tanya Siwon. Mingyu tersentak karena Siwon salah paham menyangka bahwa ia baru saja mengangkat tangan untuk meminta izin. "Oh, tidak, maafkan aku pelatih."

Siwon menggumam. "Okay, kita tahu peraturannya." Soonyoung menanggapi serius dan Seokmin mengangguk. "Jika kalian tidak lolos maka kalian akan dicadangkan sepanjang musim! Jika lolos, kalian akan bermain. Orangtua kalian akan bangga, pacar kalian akan semakin cinta!" Lalu mengusap gemas helm salah satu pemain. "Sisanya, ada dalam genggaman kalian." Dan berakhir manatap Mingyu. "Sekarang pergilah ke lapangan dan tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kalian! Ayo!" Teriaknya final.

"Ayo!" Soonyoung dan semua pemain berteriak semangat, menyebar menuju pola lapangan tempat tim masing-masing berada.

Seluruh anggota dibagi menjadi dua untuk dites kemampuannya melawan tim yang lain. Seokmin duduk di bangku menunggu giliran (ia bermain di kloter kedua). Mingyu dan Soonyoung berada di kloter pertama mereka di tim yang terpisah artinya mereka harus melawan satu sama lain.

Ketika peluit bersiul permainan berlangsung dengan baik. Sampai bola dioperkan pada tongkat Mingyu ia beranjak melangkah, menyalip pemain lawan namun tubuhnya aling dan jatuh ketika seseorang menghantamnya dengan keras dari titik butanya.

Mingyu mendesis menahan sakit, ia menatap ke atas dan mendapati Soonyoung mengangkat helmnya lalu tersenyum mengejek. Soonyoung pergi menuju wasit untuk penerimaan bola. Mingyu berdiri melakukan hal yang sama—ia akan merebut bola dari aba-aba wasit tidak terima begitu saja dikalahkan oleh Soonyoung.

Keduanya menunduk untuk merebut bola di tanah. Peluit berbunyi dan Mingyulah yang pertama berhasil mencuri bola tersebut. Soonyoung terpaku melihat ke belakang mengetahui Mingyu dapat menembus pertahanan timnya mendadak tahu cara bermain. Soonyoung tidak diam saja ia segera mengejar Mingyu.

Seorang lawan di depannya menghalangi jalan, Mingyu memutar tongkatnya masih dengan bola yang nyaman bersarang di sana ia melewati lawannya mulus. Seorang lawan yang lain menghalangi, Mingyu berputar sekadar melakukan atraksi ringan dan melewatinya dengan mulus juga. Ia sudah mendekati gawang namun tiga orang memblock, Mingyu melakukan salto tanpa diduga-duga bahkan ia sendiri bingung kenapa refleknya bekerja begitu impulsif ia mendaratkan kakinya sukses dan lekas melemparkan bola dari tongkatnya.

Yak, gol!

Mingyu bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sejak kapan ia mampu memasukkan bola ke gawang saat bermain. Ia menepis rasa herannya mengangkat kedua tangan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Orang-orang di bangku penonton menyorak gembira dan anggota timnya memeluknya bangga.

Soonyoung menatap keberhasilan itu memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Soonyoung seoranglah yang selalu melakukan selebrasi pertama. Biasanya ia yang mendapat sorakan itu.

Siwon memanggil Mingyu dari tepi lapangan, terjengit heran dengan ekspresi tertekan. "Apa itu tadi? Ini lacrosse bukan aerobik!" Teriaknya.

Mingyu tadi berputar-putar di lapangan. Melewati pemain dan melompat seperti pemandu sorak. Dia pikir mereka sedang mengadakan akrobat?

Mingyu mengusak rambutnya kebingungan. "Maaf pelatih." Sesalnya kemudian.

Siwon berdecak kasar. "Lalu apa yang kau perbuat tadi?" Tanyanya langsung kepada inti.

"Aku, mencetak gol." Mingyu menjawab pelan.

"Ya, kau adalah pemain utama dan masuk ke formasi awal." Siwon tertawa menepuk bahu Mingyu. Penonton bersorak histeris lalu berdiri mengucapkan selamat.

"Aku, masuk formasi awal!" Ulang Mingyu tidak percaya, ia tertawa dan tampak puas.

Hanya Seokmin saja di bangku terlihat tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Malam itu Seokmin menelusuri mengenai werewolf di internet. Tentang lycaon(manusia serigala pertama), penangkalnya yang merupakan tanaman bunga berwarna ungu, amunisi perak dan sebagainya.

Seokmin terkejut mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia menutup laptopnya dan menghampiri pintu. Setelah membuka pintu ia melihat sahabatnya, Kim Mingyu sudah berdiri di sana.

"Kau, masuklah." Mingyu melangkah masuk lalu Seokmin menutup pintu. "Aku semalaman membuka site, membaca buku, semua informasi ini." Keluhnya.

Mingyu menuju ranjang Seokmin menempatkan bokongnya senyaman mungkin di sana. "Apa ini tentang jasadnya? Pelakunya sudah ditemukan?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

Seokmin menduduki fantoni chairnya gusar. "Tidak. Belum. Hey dengarkan. Mereka menginterogasi semua orang bahkan Wen Junhue." Kata Seokmin memburu.

"Pria yang kita temui di dalam hutan itu?"

"Benar! T-Tapi itu tidak penting!" Seokmin mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu yang penting ini? Kau mengirimkan pesan katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibahas?" Tanya Mingyu. Menyilangkan kaki di atas ranjang Seokmin.

"Kau ingat leluconku waktu itu?" Tanya Seokmin. "Sekarang itu bukan lelucon lagi." Ucapnya serius.

Mingyu mengerling tidak suka. Menatap Seokmin tidak percaya melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Serigalanya. Gigitan di hutan." Seokmin mengingatkan. "Aku mulai membaca beberapa sumber. Tahukah kau kenapa serigala melolong?" Tanya Seokmin heboh bahkan ia sampai berdiri.

"Haruskah aku tahu?"

"Untuk mengirim sinyal, okay? Saat sendirian serigala melolong untuk memberitahu kawanannya yang artinya, jika serigala yang kau temui melolong itu artinya ada serigala lain di sekitar maybe a pack!"

"A pack? A pack of wolf?" Derit Mingyu kagum.

"No. Werewolf." Seokmin berkata heboh.

Mingyu menebak-nebak kawannya sudah gila terlalu lama di bangku cadangan tidak berpikir etis lagi semenjak Mingyu tinggalkan sebentar saja untuk bermain.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku. Kau tahu aku akan menjemput Wonwoo satu jam lagi." Ia beranjak dan meraih tasnya .

"Aku melihatmu di lapangan kemarin Mingyu." Seokmin mencegah Mingyu untuk pergi. "Yang kau lakukan itu bukan hanya hebat, paham? That's is awesome." Seokmin menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku tahu tembakanku bagus." Lalu melangkah.

"Tidak! Itu sangat mengagumkan sampai-sampai mustahil untuk dipercaya!" Seokmin menjerit dan menahan Mingyu menggunakan kedua lengannya. Ia merebut kembali tas Mingyu dan menjatuhkannya di kasur. "Semuanya. Gerakanmu, ketangkasanmu, reflekmu, entah bagaimana itu bekerja!" Menarik napas. "Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu dalam semalam." Seokmin bersidekap. "Semua orang tahu kau berat dan lamban." Ucapnya pelan.

Mingyu memandang Seokmin dalam diam.

"Lalu penginderaanmu yang mendadak tajam, dan jangan pikir aku tidak menyadari kau tidak memakai inhalermu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan ini sekarang! Kita bahas besok saja."

"Apa, besok? Tidak bisa! Bulan purnamanya malam ini, lycanthropymu nanti kambuh."

Mingyu tidak habis pikir. Seokmin benar-benar sudah gila menyamakan makhkuk fiksi sebagaimana sosok Mingyu sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti kemana otak biologi jenius yang selama ini mereka pelajari.

"Ada apa Seokmin? Dalam hidupku akhirnya aku menjadi tokoh utama, aku berhasil masuk formasi awal, bahkan aku sukses mengajak seseorang—yang mustahil untuk aku ajak—berkencan. Hidupku terasa sempurna dan kau ingin mengacaukannya begitu saja?" Tuduh Mingyu.

Seokmin duduk di fantoni chairnya kembali kecewa akibat sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak fetus tidak mempercayainya lagi. Mereka menjalankan rencana konyol mereka sejak lama dan entah kenapa Mingyu arogan sekali setelah menjadi pemain utama. Membenci kenyataan sahabatnya berubah menjengkelkan.

"Aku berusaha membantumu." Seokmin mengambil kertas-kertas yang baru ia cetak dan memetakkannya. "You are cursed Mingyu." Ucap Seokmin terpana. "Kau tahu lycanthropy bukan saja memengaruhi fisik, tetapi pikiranmu akan menjadi haus darah." Terangnya kemudian.

Mingyu menatap tidak percaya memainkan lidah di balik pipinya. "Haus darah?"

"Ya, keinginan untuk membunuh. Itu hasrat alami binatang bukan?"

"Aku sudah mulai merasa ingin membunuh, Seokmin." Ucap Mingyu datar mengamati Seokmin.

Seokmin terkesiap dan memutar kursinya kacau. "Kau harus mendengarkanku!" Seokmin bangkit terburu-buru meraih sebuah buku dan membaca halaman yang sudah ia tandakan. "Perubahan saat bulan purnama mengakibatkan kemarahan, juga pacu jantung yang meningkat membuatmu tidak terkontrol—itu terdengar familiar." Seokmin memutar kursinya menatap Mingyu. "You realized? Tidak ada yang memacu jantungmu meningkat seperti Wonwoo." Seokmin berdiri meletakkan buku itu. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya. "Kau akan membatalkan kencannya, aku akan menelpon Wonwoo." Lalu merogoh tas Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membatalkan kencannya." Seokmin memamerkan ponsel Mingyu yang berhasil ia ambil.

"TIDAK, BERIKAN PADAKU!"

Mingyu merebut ponselnya lalu menghantamkan tubuh Seokmin ke dinding sangat keras. Yang lebih tinggi nyaris membogem wajah temannya kalau ia tidak berpikir secara rasional.

Mingyu tidak melepas amarah sepenuhnya. Tinjunya masih menggantung di udara, Seokmin mengatur napasnya sebisa mungkin tercengang dengan sikap bar-bar Mingyu.

"ARGGHHH!" Mingyu meninju fantoni chair di samping hingga terbanting.

Ia mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat. Memandang Seokmin penuh rasa penyesalan dalam-dalam. Seokmin memandangi Mingyu dengan mata membola. Tidak elit sahabat baiknya nyaris menghajarnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu lalu membuang mukanya. "Aku harus bersiap ke pestanya." Katanya pelan. Menuju kasur Seokmin dan mengambil tasnya.

Menuju pintu secara perlahan ia memandangi Seokmin yang masih berdiri tersudut di dinding terpukul akan perlakuan Mingyu. "Maafkan aku." Katanya lagi.

Seokmin meratapi Mingyu yang meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding merasa gagal mencegah sahabatnya pergi. Ia menegakkan kursi yang dijatuhkan Mingyu tadi.

Holy shit! Karena ada bekas cakaran di sana.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja selesai mandi air panas dan berendam. Asap putih memenuhi kamar mandi ia membalut pinggangnya dengan handuk. Berjalan menuju westafel dan berkaca.

Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum bangga menerima wajah rupawan pemberian orangtuanya. Badan tinggi kekar proporsional, gigi besar dan taring menarik, kulit tan faktor sempurna semua kaum adam di tanah amerika ada pada dirinya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ia terkejut dan hampir berteriak melihat seorang perempuan dengan kulit seputih salju menungguinya di samping pintu. "Ibu ada apa?"

Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeram pelan. "Jadi, ini pesta atau kencan?" Selidiknya dengan tatapan antusias.

Mingyu mengkerutkan dahi. "Mungkin keduanya?"

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Taeyeon sedikit menyeringai.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Pria?" Ujarnya cepat. Taeyeon membulatkan mata terkejut menatap Mingyu.

"Iya. Jika kau keberatan..."

"Tidak, tidak tidak. Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya dan harus bahagia. Ini negara bebas dan keputusan ada di tanganmu. Jangan berpikir aku membatasimu untuk hal ini." Ia berkata dengan semangat dan tertawa-tawa.

"Terimakasih ibu." Mingyu tersenyum lagi dan Taeyeon mengangguk puas.

"Dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah nama yang bagus." Katanya lagi.

Putranya sudah tumbuh dewasa padahal biasanya ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah kalau tidak bermalam bersama Seokmin bermain game console mereka akan pergi berkeliling kota dengan jeep butut. Taeyeon tersenyum sedu memerhatikan perubahan fisik besar yang terjadi pada tubuh anaknya.

Tangannya yang satu terangkat tepat di depan wajah Mingyu. Telunjuknya memainkan sebuah benda besi ring memutarkannya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Mingyu tentu tahu benda apa itu.

"Mobil? Aku boleh membawanya?" Deritnya kagum. Mingyu menerima kunci itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Hitung-hitung dia bisa membuat Wonwoo nyaman bersamanya di dalam mobil.

Taeyeon cengingisan. "Aku mulai berpikir kenapa kau tidak mengambil lisensimu." Taeyeon menjinjit lalu mencium pipi Mingyu.

Mingyu balas mencium pipi ibunya lalu mereka berpelukan. Taeyeon adalah ibu terbaik sepanjang masa. Meski sang ayah pergi meninggalkan mereka Taeyeon tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh kelelahan membesarkankan Mingyu. Definisi dewi sepertinya tepat untuk wanita hebat seperti Taeyeon.

Taeyeon menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum. "Jadi, aku tidak perlu meningatkannya, kan?" Lalu berjingkat memegangi lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersentak hampir tersedak. Meski ia sudah tersedak sedari tadi tanpa memakan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa asam seakan cairan lambung naik melebihi batasnya.

"A-Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang seks bersama ibu." Ucap Mingyu tertahan.

Rahang Taeyeon jatuh meratapi Mingyu. Lehernya mengkerut tidak percaya. Tidak dibutuhkan stetoskop jantungnya berpacu kacau.

"Siapa yang membicarakan seks? Aku mengingatkanmu untuk mengisi ulang bensinnya nanti. Kembalikan kuncinya!" Taeyeon berkata histeris.

Mingyu menarik tangannya ke atas tidak terima atas keputusan latah ibunya meminta kunci itu kembali. Taeyeon melompat meraih kunci itu lalu menyembunyikannya sambil bersidekap.

"Ah ibu!"

"Aku tidak mau ya masuk reality show murahan diwawancarai karena anaknya masih sma melakukan seks di mobil."

Mingyu menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu berhasil membujuk ibunya untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil tersebut. Mingyu melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di seberang rumah Wonwoo. Ia menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang bergelora karena menunggu pujaannya.

Sudah cukup gelap Mingyu meneredamkan nyala lampu mobilnya. Ia menarik napas tertatih mengaturnya senormal yang manusia biasa lakukan. Ia merapikan kaus serta jaket kebanggaan hijaunya dan menatap lekat ke arah pintu bangunan itu.

Pesta dalam rangka merayakan selesainya pertandingan lacrosse awal semester diadakan di rumah Jihoon. Mingyu yang tidak terbiasa datang ke pesta meniti apakah pakaiannya sudah cukup pantas untuk pesta informal tersebut. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya di kemudi.

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari sana. Ia melihat Wonwoo menatap pada dirinya dan tersenyum dengan eloknya. Ia menggunakan setelan celana jeans yang mencetak jelas bentuk kakinya, mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat tiga perempat, dan cardigan hitam separuh lengan.

Cardigan itu cukup ketat menampakkan pinggang Wonwoo yang ramping. Bahkan Mingyu sampai kesulitan bernapas membayangkan bagaimana tangannya melingkari pinggang itu. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar merenungi apakah mengajak Wonwoo ke pesta ialah keputusan yang tepat atau benar-benar tepat?

.

.

Hingar bingar musik menggelora menaungi udara. Semua orang beteriak, beberapa menyanyi mengorak hingga serak. Lampu-lampu menggantung menyala di atas taman lembut di tengah gelapnya malam.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki di balkon belakang rumah tersebut. Musik-musik menyambut beberapa orang menyapa mereka. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan sementara Wonwoo lebih condong di depan, Mingyu memberikannya ruang karena tubuh Wonwoo ringkih.

"Aku pikir pasangan lgbt yang datang." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh halus atas kesimpulan Wonwoo yang mentah(ada banyak sekali pasangan straight), menenggak bulat-bulat pernyataan Jihoon kemarin tidak ia pikirkan secara matang. Semua orang suka pesta. Bukankah pasangan lgbt masih langka di mata masyarakat?

Mereka memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitar yang menari melepas penat. Mengikuti irama musik menggoyangkan tubuhnya lepas. Sementara Wonwoo masih mengamati, Mingyu menangkap pemandangan janggal menurut jangkauannya.

Ia melihat Wen Junhue—atau Jun lebih singkatnya—berdiri di depan sebuah pagar menatap lurus padanya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seekor anjing dari balik pagar menggeram dan menyalak heboh, Jun menoleh ke belakang manatap anjing tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian anjing itu terdiam. Seakan luluh diperintah oleh majikannya. Jun menatap balik pada Mingyu lagi yang masih menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Kau okay?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Aku? Ya. I'm fine."

Mingyu memandang ke arah pagar lagi dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Kemana perginya Jun? Oh Mingyu tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Ia tidak sengaja melihat ke arah genting di kejauhan dan serigala besar berlari menukik ke atas.

Mingyu masih cukup rasional dan mengira dirinya berhalusinasi. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena belakangan ini mengikuti kerasnya pelatihan persiapan pertandingan dan audisi pemain utama. Ia menenggak salivanya untuk memastikan kesadarannya tetap utuh.

Wonwoo menautkan jemari mereka menampangkan tangan putih kurusnya. Mingyu tersentak karena terkejut, ia memandang lekat wajah Wonwoo yang baru saja mengajak Mingyu menari. Wonwoo tersenyum mengangguk dugaan Mingyu benar. Mereka bergabung dalam kerumunan lalu berdiri berhadapan saling menatap. Berkonsentrasi mencuri atensi satu sama lain.

Wonwoo mencengkeram tengkuk Mingyu erat, satu tangannya yang lain mengusap bahunya yang liat. Mingyu meraih pinggang Wonwoo—yang sedari tadi ingin sekali ia darat dan tumpukan tangannya di sana. Itu dilakukan berkali-kali sementara mereka tetap menari mengikuti alunan nada.

Mereka menari layaknya dua orang remaja yang kasmaran(karena memang seperti itu adanya). Wonwoo mendongak menatap mata Mingyu yang memiliki warna iris sejernih madu, perhatian Woonwoo terperangkap jauh ke dalam matanya. Wonwoo meraih tengkuk Mingyu lebih-lebih. Keduanya meratapi libido yang merengek meminta tuk dimanjakan.

Wajah mereka melaju mendekat. Wonwoo berkali-kali mendongak untuk menemukan wajah Mingyu, sesekali tertawa ringan karena dansa konyol mereka. Mingyu sendiri diam saja kala Wonwoo dengan sengaja menjorokkan kepalanya ke ceruk lehernya.

Mingyu tidak tahu parfum apa yang Wonwoo pakai karena itu akan menguras kewarasannya sebentar lagi. Layar romansa mengiringi tarian mereka satu dua dan tiga menghitung begitu konstan jarak yang mereka tepis untuk selalu berdekatan.

Ia tidak sengaja melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang berpelukan di dinding balkon. Soonyoung sedang mengecupi leher Jihoon. Jihoon memandang ke arah Mingyu kemudian dia mencengkram erat rambut Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengeratkan tangannya di bokong Jihoon sehingga Jihoon mendesah kecil Mingyu dapat mendengarnya meski dari kejauhan. Mereka melakukan suasana intim itu telak menyambut baik kegiatan mereka. Mingyu menenggak salivanya kasar ikut terpancing atas suasana intim.

Mingyu cukup terkesiap, ia meratapi wajah Wonwoo di bawah lehernya sedang menatap dirinya sendu. Tangan Wonwoo melingkar di leher Mingyu, dan Mingyu tidak dapat melepas pegangannya dari pinggang Wonwoo. Merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang beradu kala Wonwoo mengeluarkan pesona intim meminta lebih. Memandangya dengan pukau penuh daya tarik seorang submissive dalam remang-remang cahaya di hadapan seorang dominan.

Wonwoo mencondongkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan Mingyu. Hidung mereka saling menempel dan atmosfer terasa lebih berat. Mingyu kesulitan bernapas memandang lekat iris kelam Wonwoo. Keinginan primitif dalam dirinya menjalar menjelajahi otaknya. Ia mencengkram pinggang Wonwoo terlampau keras sehingga Wonwoo terpekik kecil. Wonwoo mendesah tertahan bahkan suaranya saja bisa mengundang paradigma keinginan tradisional lelaki manapun tuk mencuat. Ia dapat menenggelamkan akal waras seorang dominan di hadapannya kapan saja.

"W-Wow pelan-pelan saja. Mari kita nikmati ini dulu." Wonwoo tertatih karena Mingyu sedikit menyakiti pinggulnya. Keputusan yang salah memakai cardigan ketat ini. Semua orang terus memerhatikan pinggangnya sejak ia datang ke pesta.

Ia menatap bibir ranum Wonwoo yang terbuka setengah. Napasnya memburu dan tersekat. Baru saja Mingyu akan menggerakkan bibir gusi-gusinya terasa ngilu menyakitkan. Jantung terus berpacu semakin kencang. Hentakan-hentakannya menyakiti dada Mingyu ia tidak dapat menoleransi itu.

Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu pasangannya itu. "Sure you okay?" Ia bertanya cemas.

Wonwoo berpikir bahwa Mingyu kesulitan bernapas dadanya naik turun tidak terelakkan. Maka Wonwoo mengusap dada Mingyu dan mengetahui ada hal tidak beres di baliknya.

"I-I'll be right back." Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo di lantai dansa.

Wonwoo mengusap keningnya risau. Ia khawatir mengenai Mingyu yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Mingyu segera memasuki balkon lalu melewati pintu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung rumah Jihoon. Ia melewati dapur lalu ruang tengah. Kepalanya masih berdenyut dan jantungnya berdegup kencang terasa amat-sangat-menyakitkan. Ia menemukan Seokmin yang sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa tamu menghampiri Mingyu yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Hey Mingyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokmin khawatir.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menemukan Yuju di sana. "Mingyu ada apa, kau sakit?"

Ia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati banyak ruangan demi keluar dari ruangan penuh hingar bingar itu. Beberapa kali menabrak seseorang di jalan hingga dikatai. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu berhasil menuju teras tempat ia memarkirkan mobil. Mingyu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

Wonwoo berlari menuruni anak tangga menyusul Mingyu. Ia masih terlihat amat kesakitan. Mingyu mendadak muak dengan hentakan, denyutan, rangsangan, gelora, berisik, semua hal membuat Mingyu merasa terganggu. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada mobil lalu memasukinya dengan kacau.

Wonwoo terkesiap atas apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mingyu meninggalkannya di tengah meriahnya acara pesta. Dan sudah pasti Mingyu yang salah karena ia dahululah yang mengajaknya pergi namun meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Wonwoo memandang tidak percaya ke arah jalan Mingyu membawa pergi mobilnya.

"Wonwoo." Ia tersentak dan menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. "Aku temannya Mingyu." Seseorang menghampirinya.

Ia memandang mengamati bagaimana orang itu bicara. Menatap balik ke arah jalan raya lalu menatap pria itu lagi. "Namaku Jun." Dia berkata dengan senyum paling hangat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya terlampau kacau. Ia menutup hingga membantingnya menimbulkan suara teramat riuh di kelamnya malam. Tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh, otaknya berkelana sesat tentang macam-macam adegan pembunuhan, pembantaian dan hal-hal tidak waras lainnya.

Ia ingin menyakiti siapapun.

Mingyu menatap jendela kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat bulan purnama di atas sana. Mingyu yang kesakitan, Mingyu yang haus darah.

Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersekat, melangkah dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi membuang kaus beserta jaketnya asal. Memasuki bak mandinya sendiri lalu menyalakan shower. Ia terduduk di dalam sana memeluk kakinya sendiri berusaha menikmati air dingin yang menusuk pori-porinya agar menjaga kesadarannya tetap utuh.

Seperti kata Seokmin, sifat binatang Mingyu akan muncul malam ini. Mingyu teringin sekali menyakiti siapa saja malam ini. Rasanya terlalu peduli untuk dapat berpikir lagi siapa yang akan Mingyu coba rasakan darahnya.

Sesuatu di dalam kepalanya berdengung-dengung. Rasa kesakitan menderanya kembali. Ia berkali-kali menahan kepalanya yang terasa berat akan jatuh.

Kemudian ia berpegangan pada bak mandi. Dalam satu kesempatan tertentu, yang amat-sangat-kecil, ia menepis akal rasionalnya berpikir—karena ini adalah sisa terakhir dari dirinya dapat berpikir lurus—perkataan Seokmin adalah benar bahwa dirinya seorang werewolf. Ia menengadahkan satu tangannya dan memerhatikan meski agak kacau karena kepalanya berdenyut sialan, kuku-kuku timbul di sana, tajam seperti milik serigala.

Mingyu kelabakan tiada memercayai, tetapi ia tetap harus percaya. Matanya membulat, menggeleng tidak terima. Mulutnya terbuka, rahangnya terlalu berat reaksi dari disintegrasi kerja sama otaknya membuat ia tercekat.

Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju wastafel. Mengusap embun di sana memandang wajahnya yang sudah amat kacau. Ia menatap refleksi dari mulutnya, ia usahakan untuk terbuka. Lalu benar-benar melihat apa yang selama ini tidak ia percaya, taringnya mendadak tumbuh semakin besar bahkan irisnya berubah menjadi kuning bercahaya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Sebuah ketukan bar-bar terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. "Pergilah!" Ucap Mingyu parau.

"Mingyu ini aku!" Suara Seokmin di sana entah sejak lama sekali Mingyu rindukan. Ia menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya sepersekian mungkin terlalu kecil agar dapat Seokmin masuki.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Aku bisa membantumu Mingyu!" Seokmin membujuknya. Menatap nanar tak percaya Mingyu yang melarang agar ia dapat masuk ke kamarnya. Hey bahkan mereka tidur di alas yang sama bung.

Mingyu tersekat. "Tidak, kau harus temukan Wonwoo." Ucapnya terbata, napasnya masih memburu seakan jutaan puingan menghantam kepalanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku melihatnya pergi dari pesta. He's okay man. Biarkan aku masuk." Dengan masih mendorong pintu, Seokmin menatap khawatir sahabatnya dari balik pintu.

"K-kurasa aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Seokmin berjengit jengah. Muak akan hipotesis tidak berdasar Mingyu. Ia terlihat sedang kesakitan dan berpikir secara tidak waras bagai apapun juga, yah meski Seokmin agak tertarik dengan topik ini tetapi bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdiskusi konyol meski pada intinya ia tetap memercayai ucapan sahabatnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk, mari kita bicarakan..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Itu Wen Junhue. Ia werewolfnya, ialah yang menggigitku malam itu. Aku rasa pembunuhnya Wen Junhue." Papar Mingyu asal. Entah kenapa ia jadi muak sekali terhadap Jun yang mendatangi pesta mereka kemudian menatap menghakimi padanya tadi. Bahkan tepat setelahnya ia melihat serigala di atas atap genting seseorang bukan?

Mingyu berusaha bernapas meski terasa berat. Tersekat-sekat entah kenapa baru sekali ini ia merasakan kesulitan bernapas yang lebih sulit daripada saat asmanya kambuh di waktu-waktu lalu. Mingyu terheran kenapa Seokmin diam saja sejak tadi, ia seharusnya heboh mendengar penuturan Mingyu seperti biasanya mereka memaparkan kesimpulan(meski kadang tidak berdasarkan analisis dan hipotesa).

"Mingyu, Jun yang mengantar Wonwoo pulang dari pesta." Ucapnya tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sepintas merasa bersalah. Tidak dia benar-benar merasa bersalah!

Mingyu diam. Ia masih menempelkan dahinya pada pintu terpukau akan pernyataan berengsek Seokmin. Mingyu membanting menutup pintunya hingga Seokmin kelabakan.

Seokmin mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya dengan jutaan kali rasa bersalah. Ia sendiri kecewa dengan mata kepalanya tadi. "Mingyu! Hey Mingyu!" Teriaknya putus asa.

Mingyu melompati jendela kamarnya, ia mendarat dari genting menuju halaman rumah mereka. Giginya—taringnya sudah terbentuk sempurna dibanjiri liur. Telinganya meruncing dan sekelebat rambut memenuhi wajahnya hingga ke dada bahkan di pergelangannya juga. Matanya menyala kuning lalu insting dan penginderaannya berubah tajam untuk menemukan orang tersayang.

Di bawah purnama, Mingyu melolong layaknya binatang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—

 **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE. NO ENTRY AFTER DARK!**

—

Mingyu berlari dengan empat kaki secara kesetanan. Mendarat di atap sebuah mobil, yang parahnya ia menemukan aroma Wonwoo di sana. Ia melompat kemudian menembus hutan menepis kelamnya malam.

Penglihatannya jutaan kali lebih baik tidak seperti terakhir kali ia mengunjungi hutan di kala malam sebelumnya.

.

Seokmin menghentikan laju jeepnya di depan rumah Wonwoo. Ia segera turun lalu berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu dan menekan bel. Merasa terlalu panik dan tidak sabaran, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pintu secara bar-bar.

Sudah menyiapkan jutaan dialog pengumuman mengenai hilangnya anggota keluarga ini. keluarga Jeon akan menganggap Seokmin gila karena telah melibatkan werewolf di topik ini. Ia merasa bersalah membiarkan Wonwoo pergi bersama Jun tadi. Seokmin akan memberitahukan secara detailnya.

Tentang werewolf.

Dan Wen Junhue yang telah menculik anak mereka.

.

Mingyu berlari seperti kesetanan dengan empat kaki. Bahkan ia mendarat tidak istirahat sejenakpun melanjutkan pergerakkan itu lagi.

Ia memandang sekitar yang entah kenapa ia jadi mudah sekali melihat di kegelapan.

Ia terhenti sejenak lalu meniti sekitar. Melihat pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Menangkap aroma Wonwoo lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita berumur keluar dari sana. Seokmin siap untuk menyampaikan laporannya(sekaligus kabar buruk bagi keluarga itu).

"H-Hai nyonya Jeon!" Ucapnya agak tercekat. "Um, kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Aku teman puteramu. Perhatikan, ini mungkin terdengar gila. Um, sangat gila malah." Seokmin menyatakannya dengan gestur meyakinkan. "Tahu tidak? Gila bahkan..."

"Wonwoo, ada yang mencarimu." Nyonya Jeon berteriak demikian. Mereka memandang ke lantai dua dan Seokmin terperanjat, Wonwoo ada di sana.

.

Mingyu berlari menerjang gelapnya malam di tengah hutan. Ia mendarat bertumpu pada kakinya. Mengendus yakin benar bahwa aroma Wonwoo terhenti di tempat ini.

Mingyu mendongak pada salah satu ranting pohon. Ia menemukan sebuah kain hitam tergantung di atas sana. Ia ingat itu adalah cardigan yang dikenakan Wonwoo ke pesta tadi.

Mingyu meradang keheranan menatap pada sekitar. Kini ia tidak membutuhkan senter lagi karena penglihatannya berkali-kali lipat lebih baik.

Amarah menguasainya dirinya mengetahui Wonwoo sedang dalam bahaya. "Dimana dia?" Ucapnya kacau.

"Dia aman. Darimu." Kata seseorang berbisik.

Mingyu menatap sekitarnya mencari asal suara. Seseorang menghantamnya hingga ia hilang keseimbangan. Mereka bergulat di atas lembabnya tanah. Bergulingan hingga sekian meter tak seorangpun ingin mengalah.

Jun, seseorang yang menghantamnya barusan mencengkram leher Mingyu lalu ia menabrakkannya pada sebatang pohon.

"Di mana dia? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya" Isak Mingyu. Ingat benar bahwa kain di salah satu pohon adalah cardigan milik pujaannya tersebut.

"Sssh diam!" Jun membisikkan kalimat itu lalu memandang sekitar. Ia menekan dada Mingyu agar tidak berontak. Mereka terdiam sejenak, "Terlambat. Lari!" Peringatnya saat itu juga.

Mingyu terlalu bingung untuk mencerna perkataan Jun barusan. Tetapi ia merasa ada Hal tidak baik di balik kalimat tersebut. Melihat Jun yang terburu-buru meninggalkannya, kalap berlari seperti menghindari sesuatu, Mingyu yakin hal buruk segera terjadi maka ia bangkit dan ikut berlari.

Sebuah ledakan, nyala sesuatu muncul pada pohon di depan Mingyu hingga ia oleng. Cahaya itu sangat, sangat menyakiti matanya. Dibutuhkan beberapa waktu agar Mingyu memulihkan matanya kembali.

Sebuah panah dihantarkan. Mingyu melindungi wajahnya kemudian tangannya tertancam anak panah tersebut. Ia menjerit kesakitan, histeris karena anak panah yang menembus lengannya kini menempel pada pohon tersebut.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kemudian, dari kegelapan malam ia melihat, ada tiga pria menghampirinya. Satu orang di tengah, yang paling depan mencondongkan alat panah elektrik padanya.

Mingyu terkesiap berusaha mati-matian mencabut anak panah tersebut tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Dan pengaruh bulan purnama untuknya menjadi binatang tidak ia rasakan lagi. Seseorang di tengah tadi(yang dia anggap sebagai pemimpin), muncul perlahan melangkah maju. Kini Mingyu dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Jun mematung memperhatikan mereka. Mingyu mengatur napasnya yang tersekat memerhatikan orang itu melangkah maju lalu terhenti di kegelapan.

"Bunuh dia." Titah sang pemimpin pada dua orang di belakangnya.

Orang pertama terpental ke belakang. Pemimpin mereka memandang ke belakang terheran melihat anak buahnya. Kemudian anak buah yang satunya lagi menukik tajam punggungnya menghantam pohon. Jun lah pelakunya.

Pria itu memasang kuda-kuda, mencengkeram erat pistol di depan wajahnya.

"Aaarghhh!" Mingyu meringis dan menjerit. Tetiba Jun di hadapannya sudah mematahkan panah tersebut. Jun berlari kemudian Mingyu mengikutinya.

Pria itu memandang sejenak ke arah pohon di mana ia berhasil menembak Mingyu tadi. Werewolf tersebut hilang. Bersamaan dengan gulita malam.

Mingyu dan Jun berlari sejauh mungkin. Sejauh yang mereka bisa dari tiga orang yang berusaha membunuhnya barusan. Mingyu terjatuh dan bertumpu pada suatu pohon.

Kini Mingyu sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya, entah kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu mungkin efek purnama sudah hampir habis. Ia mengatur napasnya lalu memandang Jun kepayahan.

"Siapa mereka?" Mingyu meringis.

"Hunters. Mereka telah memburu kita selama ratusan tahun." Jawab Jun lancar.

"Kita? Maksudmu kau! Kaulah penyebab semua ini! Kau yang telah merubahku!" Bentak Mingyu menjerit histeris, ia berdiri lalu menatap Jun dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Apa seburuk itu hah Kim Mingyu? Melihat lebih baik, mendengar lebih jelas, bergerak lebih cepat dari impian manusia manapun." Terdiam sejenak. "Kau telah mendapatkan semua yang diimpikan manusia." Kata Jun lagi. "The bite is a gift."

"But I won't it!" Jawab Mingyu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya lagi, kepayahan karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah sehabis dihajar oleh besi panah.

Jun memandanginya lekat. "You will." Kemudian mengangguk. "Juga, kau membutuhkanku untuk belajar cara mengontrolnya."

Mingyu mendengus, berdecih tidak suka. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan telah menjadi hewan buas di tengah-tengah masyakarat. Berpikir sejenak bagaimana cara melewati semua ini.

Kemudian Jun menginjak dengkul Mingyu, ia menekan sikunya di leher pemuda itu. "Jadi kau dan aku Kim, we're brothers now." Deritnya dengan senyum kecil.

Jun menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling mendengar keluhan Mingyu. Mingyu jatuh terduduk mengusap tangannya yang terluka tidak dapat menerima kenyataan tentang perkataan Jun.

.

.

.

Pagi hari tiba, Mingyu berjalan seorang diri di sisi jalan tanpa arah. Sepertinya ia akan pulang dan membersihkan diri saja. Tetapi ulangan faktor relevan kemudian molekul menunggunya manis Mingyu jadi berpikir dua kali untuk pulang lagi pula ia telanjang dada sekarang.

Sebuah jeep berhenti di sampingnya, Mingyu dapat ketahui siapa yang menghampirinya.

Seokmin menyetir sambil memandang haru pada Mingyu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan. Mingyu memakai hoodie yang dipinjamkan Seokmin.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling mengkhawatirkanku?" Mingyu buka suara.

"Jika maksudmu Wonwoo, aku akan memukul kepalamu." Jerit Seokmin. "Semalam aku seperti orang gila di hadapan ibunya ternyata dia baik-baik saja. Kau harus membuang otak hipotesis penuh dugamu itu Kim Mingyu!" Ujarnya tiada henti.

"Dia mungkin, kini membenciku." Ratap Mingyu.

Seokmin mendesah. "Ahh! Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kau harus memberikan permintaan maaf yang mengagumkan agar ia terkesan. Yah, meskipun ia laki-laki tetapi siapa yang menduga? Kalau pasanganmu perempuan ia tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja(tarik-ulur). Kalian akan tetap berputar-putar di situ sampai muak. Tetapi pria tidak demikian. Mereka tidak bertele-tele dan to the point, tidak munafik itu sebabnya aku menyukai Jihoon." Mingyu memutar matanya malas. "Dan Wonwoo, adalah pria jadi dia akan pergi seakan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Oh, jangan buat ini semakin buruk astaga!"

"Atau kau bisa terus terang padanya bahwa kau terhanyut dalam kehebatan kekuatan super, kini kau adalah werewolf."

Mingyu mendelik tidak suka. Ia memandang Seokmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah ide buruk." Seokmin meminta maaf, ia mengusap bahu Mingyu. "Kita bisa melewati ini kawan." Lalu meninju main-main lengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Hai Mingyu." Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman sekolah. Ia tahu persis Mingyu menunggu dirinya.

Mingyu terperanjat dan bangkit. Ikut berjalan mengekori Wonwoo yang sebenarnya mengabaikannya. "Hei, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucapnya menyesal.

Wonwoo memandang ke belakang mendapati Mingyu dan mengusap tengkuknya risau. Ia membentuk bibirnya seperti busur.

"Kau harus percaya aku punya alasan yang bagus."

"Lebih bagus daripada meninggalkan pasanganmu di pesta. Great."

"T-Tidak, dengarkan..."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku terserang sesuatu." Deritnya pelan.

Wonwoo melengkungkan bibirnya kembali lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya terlihat seperti paham padahal ia hanya berpura-pura. Mereka melangkah beriringan. Mingyu menyamai laju mereka dan keduanya berjalan sangat pelan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak Wonwoo tahu benar Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu kenapa Mingyu diam saja tidak tahukah Wonwoo menunggu keterangannya? Mereka saling bertatapan dan Wonwoo mulai muak.

"Kau tidak akan menjelaskannya padaku?" Wonwoo meghentikan langkahnya—Mingyu mengikuti tentu saja—lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mungkin memaparkan kisah mustahil remaja enam belas tahun diserang serigala lalu berubah menjadi werewolf. Bahkan tidak pernah ada serigala di California sejak beberapa puluh tahun silam.

Mingyu mengeratkan rahang, ia menggesekkan taring-taringnya sehingga terdengar bunyi gemelatuk yang membuat ngilu. "Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan hatimu dan mempercayaiku untuk kali ini?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir. "Apakah aku akan menyesalinya?" Lalu melemparkan senyum penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin?" Mingyu menggeleng sedikit bercanda.

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Jadi kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua?" Mingyu maju satu langkah menampilkan senyum lebar dan taringnya.

"Pastinya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia maju selangkah dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu.

Tin!

Wonwo tersentak dan menoleh ke arah jalan, ia menemukan sebuah McCarthy. Dari tempatnya bersama Mingyu mereka melihat melalui kaca seseorang keluar dari bagian kemudi segera menginjakan trotoar. Mingyu tidak dapat melihatnya secara jelas karena ia berada di sisi yang berlawanan.

"Itu ayahku. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Wonwoo mundur selangkah. Ia tersenyum dan memandang wajah Mingyu. Setelahnya ia beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu menuju mobil. Lega adalah definisi paling tepat yang dirasakan Mingyu saat ini, ia akan kembali menekuni kegiatannya yang sempat ia tunda.

Mingyu segera berbalik menuju lapangan untuk latihan klub laccrosenya. Namun ia terjengit merasakan aura mustahil itu, yang sama ketika malam penuh penderitaan menimpanya kemarin. Ia berbalik lagi menghadap mobil Wonwoo, yang di mana sekarang seseorang—yang telah menembakkan anak panah padanya kemarin—berdiri di sisi McCarthy itu menatap tersenyum pada dirinya.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

* * *

Halo bertemu lagi! Sebelumnya saya sudah mengkreditkan _Jeff Davis_ n _Pledis_ (menyusul) kan? Dan komentar **Boom** benar sekali, pengkarakterannya sengaja tdk aku paparkan supaya tdk spoiler. Tambahan, Lee Sungmin sebagai _**Sherif Stilinski**_ ayah dari Seokmin atau _**Stiles**_ di karakter aslinya.

Jadi aku udah lama bgt suka dg serial show ini, udh semacam tertanam di otak aku setiap lihat main pairing di sini selalu teringat trs sm meanie. Belum lg Allison yg(di mata saya) mirip banget sm Wonwoo! Mirip. Banget. Dan terima kasih atas review luar biasanya, aku cuma ingin menghibur kalian aja para penggila meanie(termasuk saya) n aku udh hobby sih remake2 gitu mueheheh..

 _Mind to RnR?_


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line

**Teen Wolf (SVT version!)**

 **.**

 **©JEFF DAVIS**

 **©PLEDIS**

* * *

 **Mingyu** adalah remaja naif yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sengaja menjadi werewolf. Ia sedang mengalami cinta pertama dan beberapa masalah remaja pada umumnya. Selain masalah remajanya ia juga menghadapi masalah innernya sebagai werewolf. Oh, serigala alpha berusaha membunuhnya jadi dia harus mengkhawatirkan itu juga!

 **All** of SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for the strong languages and issues.

 **Drama** , fantasy, mystery, romance

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Second Chance at First Line (part 1)**

 **.**

Melangkah gontai menuju ruang klub ia terhenti tepat di depan lokernya. Mingyu mengingat sekelebat memori pendeknya tentang hunters, anak panah dan kenyataan bahwa pemuda pujaannya adalah putra dari pria yang berusaha membunuhnya malam kemarin. Ia melepas seluruh perlengkapan olahraganya kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Mingyu memandang lurus pada arah loker padahal tidak memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia menanggalkan kaosnya kemudian bersender membelakangi loker dengan tatapan kosong. Seokmin yang kebetulan lewat tentu saja mengindahkan perilaku janggal kawannya.

"Apa kau sudah minta maaf pada Wonwoo, jagoan?" Sapa Seokmin bertumpu pada loker paling ujung. Menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di balik loker.

"Ya." Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Lalu apa dia memberimu kesempatan kedua?" Tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Ya." Masih dengan reaksi yang sama.

"Ya? Berarti bagus. Masalah selesai." Ucap Seokmin riang gembira. Turut bahagia berkat kemajuan hubungan asmara kawannya. Ia lekas berbalik menuju loker miliknya di baris selanjutnya.

"Tidak." Mingyu bergumam lirih.

Seokmin terhenti dan kembali menempatkan tubuhnya pada posisi semula. "Tidak?"

Mingyu menghela napas. "Kau ingat hunters yang aku ceritakan?" Ucapnya tertahan.

Seokmin hanya diam.

"Ayahnya adalah salah satu dari mereka." Terang Mingyu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa seakan kakinya berubah menjadi jeli dan akan jatuh kapan saja. Atau dunia yang seolah terbalik karena mencegah Mingyu untuk tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Seokmin terjengit heran. Ia kaget tentu saja—karena tidak paham. Ini di luar nalarnya. Seokmin berkata, "ayahnya?" Untuk meluruskan lagi.

Yang Mingyu maksud ayah siapa? Kenapa topik ini disangkutkan dengan ayah. Dan, ayah dari siapa? Seokmin mendadak bodoh.

"Dia orang yang memanahku malam itu." Mingyu mengerang kesal. Ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya kemudian mengeraskan rahang. Matanya beradu sipit seperti menahan tangis.

"Ayahnya Wonwoo?" Tanya Seokmin pada akhirnya.

"Dengan panah elektrik." Mingyu mengawang-awang berkata dengan seraknya sambil memandang langit-langit. Masih mengingat persis kejadian malam itu seakan dirinya berada di peristiwa kemarin. Karena ia memang berada di sana dan ialah korban utamanya.

Seokmin masih berusaha mencerna kalimat-perkalimat yang diluncurkan dari bibir Mingyu. Ia berkedip berkali-kali dengan skala tak tentu. Mencoba memproses informasi barusan dengan otak jenius.

"A-Ayahnya Wonwoo?"

"YA AYAHNYA WONWOO!" Mingyu menjerit histeris.

Beruntung ruang klub sepi dan semua anggota sudah menuju lapangan.

Seokmin mengedipkan kelopaknya lagi dan melupakan kurva pembelajaran berapa perbandingan kesamaan bocah Mingyu oleh adegan-adegan fiksi bagian konflik di luar sana kendati jika dipasangkan dengan Romeo dan Juliet cerita mana lagi tentang dua insan jatuh cinta dengan keberadaan mereka ditolak oleh orangtua masing-masing pihak.

Seokmin kedapatan Mingyu yang terlihat panik. Dan ia tidak dapat memilih harus berprasangka(akibat kawannya yang baru-baru ini dapat berubah menjadi werewolf dan dapat berubah kapan saja) atau bersimpati(karena kemungkinan kawannya dapat bersatu dengan pujaannya adalah nol besar).

Dan option pertama harus diprioritaskan jika Seokmin ingin jiwanya selamat.

Seokmin berlari menghampiri Mingyu mencoba menenangkan kawannya. Ia menepak-nepakkan telapaknya di pipi Mingyu agar ia tetap berada di titik kesadaran tertingginya. "Hey. Hey. Tenanglah kawan. Apa ayahnya mengenalmu? Apa dia terlihat akan membunuhmu saat kau bertemunya tadi?"—Seokmin hanya dapat berasumsi jika Mingyu bertemu dengan ayahnya Wonwoo saat meminta maaf kepadanya tadi. Ia tidak memiliki ide apapun lagi. Prioritasnya saat ini hanyalah menjaga agar Mingyu tetap tenang dan sadar.

Mingyu mengaduh. "T-Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin mengenaliku karena malam itu aku dipenuhi bulu werewolf. Dan cukup gelap juga." Jeda sebentar. "T-Tapi, senyumannya ketika menatapku seperti mengatakan aku akan membunuhmu jika dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo." Ucapnya terbata tetapi heboh di saat bersamaan.

Mingyu terlalu panik untuk menangkap situasi dan kondisi menyadari ayahnya Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kepadanya astaga, kenapa asumsi Kim Mingyu terlalu tinggi? Di mana sebenarnya biasanya ia berpijak? Mingyu terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai ia lupa ia memijak tanah yang sama dengan yang Seokmin injak juga.

"Astaga kau berlebihan. Semua ayah sudah pasti seperti itu. Dia hanya tersenyum padamu karena kau seperti teman bagi Wonwoo."

"T-Tidak! Dia..."

"Cukup dengan asumsimu Kim Mingyu." Seokmin berkata serius pada akhirnya.

Mingyu membolakan matanya. "Ya! Ya kau benar Lee Seokmin! Aku temannya." Hingga akhirnya Mingyu berucap girang kemudian tersipu. "T-Tapi, bagaimana bila pada akhirnya ia tahu aku adalah werewolf? Dia akan membunuhku." Mingyu mendengus akan menangis. Ceceran kristal sudah menumpahi pipinya. Oh, Mingyu yang labil.

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal. Lupa caranya bertindak sopan. Ia menarik Mingyu agar keluar dari dilemanya sendiri.

Ia meraih bermacam-macam barang yang Mingyu hempaskan tadi, menubrukkan ke dada bidang pemuda itu. "Ayo! Kita akan terlambat untuk laccrose!"

.

.

Kini tiba giliran Mingyu untuk melempar bolanya mencetak gawang. Soonyoung di depan penjaga gawang menjaga base memasang senyum meremehkan yang ditujukan kepada Mingyu. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan yakin mencengkram erat tongkat panjangnya.

Ketika Siwon berteriak mengindikasikan bahwa saatnya Mingyu untuk unjuk kebolehan. Ia segera berlari mendekati gawang sebelum kemudian menghindari tangkisan Soonyoung di sana—seharusnya. Tetapi ia terjatuh karena Soonyoung berhasil menghadangnya.

Sudah dikatakan, Soonyoung adalah pemain laccrose nomor satu di sekolahnya.

"Masih ingin jadi pemain inti hah, Kim?" Ejek Soonyoung. Mingyu terjatuh dan terlentang. Bahkan Seokmin terbelalak melihat kegagalan Mingyu.

Siwon berlari menghampiri Mingyu dengan dengusan tertahan. Ia menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di helm bagian telinga yang dikenakan Mingyu. Mingyu sedang meringkuk berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang bertamu padanya akibat hantaman keras yang disebabkan oleh Soonyoung tadi.

"Apa itu tadi Kim? Kau dijatuhkan oleh kurcaci mungilku Soonyoung? Memang ya, kau hanya bayi besar saja! Diakhiri tanda seru! TANDA SERU!" Bentak Siwon.

"Maaf pelatih." Kata Mingyu menyesal. Masih dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Bahkan dari tadi kau kedapatan melamun terus astaga, kau lebih lambat dari nenekku. Dan kau tahu apa? Nenekku sudah mati. Kau tidak lebih cepat dari pada mayat!" Kata Siwon lagi.

Mingyu memandang Soonyoung yang terlihat memandangnya remeh. Irisnya berubah kuning. Ia merasa darah mengaliri kepalanya.

"Maaf pelatih!"

"Ulangi!"

Mingyu kembali pada barisan mencoba mengulang lemparan bolanya. Seluruh fokus ia pusatkan pada kepalanya yang terasa panas. Adalah kesalah besar menjadikan amarah sebagai tumpuannya saat ini.

Ia bersiap berlari namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh senyum mencemooh Soonyoung di sana. Mingyu geram, kemudian, dengan tenaga yang tidak dibutuhkan Mingyu berlari dengan kencangnya menghantam Soonyoung.

Lebih tepatnya, mereka saling menabrakkan diri. Dengan Soonyoung dan ego besarnya untuk mengalahkan Mingyu, dan Mingyu yang dikuasai oleh amarah. Soonyoung terhempas dan Mingyu terjatuh di dekatnya.

Pada akhirnya Soonyoung berakhir pingsan. Siwonlah yang pertama menghampiri Soonyoung kemudian melakukan pertolongan pertama, semua anggota mengelilingi pemuda sipit yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah lapangan. Dan hanya Seokmin yang menangkap perilaku kesakitan Mingyu yang biasanya ditunjukan ketika akan bertranformasi.

Seokmin berlari menuju tempat Mingyu berada ketika kawannya terlihat sedang menelungkupkan seluruh tubuhnya menahan sakit. Ia mengusap bahu Mingyu. "Hey. Hey. Mingyu. Tenanglah, tenang!" Ucap Seokmin menenangkan.

Mingyu mengusap kasar kepalanya. "Seokmin aku tidak sanggup." Giginya mulai meruncing.

Seokmin memandang sekitar dan mendapat kesempatan membawa Mingyu pergi karena semua mata sedang tertuju pada Soonyoung yang sedang cidera. "Kita harus pergi." Keputusan Seokmin final. Ia memapah Mingyu lalu membawanya jauh dari keramaian.

Dan tanpa siapapun sadari, Jun di pinggir lapangan mengamati berlangsungnya kegiatan latihan.

.

.

"Mingyu sadarlah!" Seokmin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Mingyu di lantai ruang klub karena tubuhnya yang terlampau berat. Bahkan ia belum sempat membawa Mingyu pada kursi panjang.

"MENJAUH!" Jeritnya kemudian. Irisnya sudah berwarna kuning sempurna. Seokmin kelabakan hingga jatuh duduk karena terkejut melihat perubahan pada kawannya.

Tanpa dinyana, Mingyu yang hampir bertransformasi, mengejar Seokmin dan Seokmin yang masih shock hanya dapat menyeret bokongnya menjauh. Secepat yang ia bisa, Seokmin menabrakkan punggungnya pada dinding terakhir kemudian ia bersembunyi pada salah satu baris loker menghindari kejaran Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu melompati loker tersebut dengan mudahnya dan mendarat di sana. Seokmin menegakkan kaki-kakinya agar aksesnya kabur lebih luas. Mingyu meraih besi-besi pada atap dan merayap di atas sana, seperti serigala yang memanjat tebing dan berpijak pada rerantingan.

Seokmin terperanjat tidak memercayai mata kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menghindari terkaman Mingyu saat ini juga. Mingyu menyebrangi satu persatu pilar, mengobservasi tubuh Seokmin dari atap yang terlihat menggugah seleranya. Sementara Seokmin, ia masih terbelalak menatap langit-langit memandang sahabatnya.

Sebisa mungkin Seokmin menghindar, berkali-kali bersembunyi pada salah satu rak tetapi karena nyaring suara geraman Mingyu Seokmin merasa tidak aman dan terus-menerus kabur kemudian berlari. Ia melangkahi kursi panjang, melewati baris loker terakhir lalu punggungnya merasa menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Beruntungnya ia pintu keluar sudah di depan matanya.

Ketika menyadari apa yang ditabraknya tadi, Seokmin segera meraih benda itu dan menyemprotkannya ke arah Mingyu yang tepat melompat dari langit-langit ke hadapannya. Alat pemadam api karbondioksida. Mingyu Kelabakan tidak dapat melihat. Ia terus menangkis sia-sia gas di hadapannya.

Seokmin segera melewati pintu bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil memeluk alat pemadam api itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri. Mingyu sedang kesakitan karena tidak terbiasa bertranformasi.

"Seokmin?"

Seokmin terkesiap. Mengenali suara Mingyu dan ia perlahan mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mingyu dengan napas tertatih.

Seokmin menghela napas lega dan melangkah masuk. Ia membanting alat pemadam tadi dan menanggalkan sarung tangannya. Mendapati Mingyu yang tidak berdaya sedang melepas helm yang ia kenakan sejak tadi.

"You almost kill me." Ucap Seokmin tenang. "Kau mengalami pacu jantung itu, karena dengannya kau mencoba membunuhku tadi."

"Bukankah itu yang yang disebabkan laccrose? Ini olahraga pacu jantung." Sergah Mingyu.

"Iya aku tahu. Tetapi kau harus menghindarinya untuk mencegah kemungkinan kau berubah." Seokmin berkata menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan bermain, aku dari tim inti." Kata Mingyu lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa terus bermain dan mengacaukan permainan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kau bisa saja membunuh seseorang di tengah lapangan."

"Aku pemain tim inti Astaga."

Seokmin mengangguk beberapa saat. Paham benar sahabatnya sudah berjuang keras meraih posisi yang diimpikan keduanya semenjak tiga tahun silam. Konklusi pencapaian luar biasa yang diperjuangkan mati-matian sudah digenggam oleh Mingyu.

"Sudah tidak lagi kawan." Ucap Seokmin final.

.

.

.

Malamnya Mingyu pulang ke rumah yang biasanya ia anggap nyaman malam ini ia anggap sebagai tempat berkabungnya. Sesampai di kamar ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil napas panjang. Mingyu mengumpamakan hidupnya saat ini dengan majas; sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, ia berasumsi kalau itu adalah ibunya. Karena Seokmin selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa untuk bertamu(baca: menggesek dinding rumah Mingyu dan bergelantungan di sana dengan tumbuhan menjalar—baca chapter 1). "Hei aku shift malam ini." Ucap Taeyeon. "Tetapi sabtu depan tidak, aku akan melihat pertandingan debutmu." Kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ibu kau tidak bisa." Sergah Mingyu terlampau lesu.

Taeyeon melangkah masuk. "Aku bisa dan aku akan menyaksikannya." Jeda sejenak. " Ada apa dengan matamu?" Taeyeon bertanya gusar.

Mingyu terbangun dan mengusap matanya tetapi tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Apa ada lebam atau semacamnya? Kenapa seharian tadi Seokmin tidak memberitahukannya?

"Kau seperti belum tidur berhari-hari." Taeyeon berkata memastikan.

"Ahh,"—Mingyu kira apa, "biasa, stress tugas sekolah." Jawabnya menenangkan.

Taeyeon bisa overprotektif soal ini. Ia selalu menganggap Mingyu anak kecil bongsor yang selalu dibully,—baginya jika Mingyu berkelahi adalah sebuah kemajuan dan ia menantikan itu(karena laki-laki memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan?). Ia akan sedih jika anaknya yang memang bermental lemah dibully lagi.

"Kau tidak memakai obat-obatan kan?" Itu adalah kemungkinan kedua yang ia pertanyakan dalam kepalanya.

Mingyu terlihat mengerutkan dahi, nampak berpikir memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Untuk saat ini, tidak." Ucapnya tenang.

Taeyeon memandang Mingyu dengan lontaran rasa tercekat. "Untuk saat ini?" Ulangnya dengan nada ditinggikan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Mingyu melemparkan pertanyaan serupa.

Taeyeon terkesiap. Anaknya pintar menyanggah rupanya. Ia tersenyum kecut dan ringsut perlahan undur diri. "Baik-baik di rumah anakku." Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Kesimpulannya adalah, lebih baik disangka minum obat penenang daripada ibunya mengetahui fakta dirinya adalah werewolf. Mingyu mengusap kepalanya gusar. Kemudian ia menyalakan laptopnya teringat janji skype dengan Seokmin. Setelah tersambung, tepat sekali sebuah pistol laser diarahkan padanya.

Bunyi tururutuutuutu beradu dengan sunyi malam dan heningnya kamar Mingyu saat itu. Ia sedang berkabung dikatakan, kamarnya gelap gulita demi meratapi nasib yang menimpa sang pemilik kamar. Di layar laptop, persegi besar di tengah menampangkan wajah Seokmin, dan persegi kecil di bawah menampangkan wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Kalimat pembuka diluncurkan oleh Mingyu.

"Buruk sekali. Soonyoung mengalami cidera parah di bahu. Soal bermain atau tidak, jangan tanyakan aku. Semua orang tahu staminanya seperti kuda." Kemudian Seokmin membentuk bibirnya seirama dengan busur dan menggedikkan bahu.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertandingannya?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah pasti tim mengandalkanmu sabtu depan." Jawab Seokmin di seberang sana. Ia melempar-lemparkan mainan yang dipegangnya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala teramat pelan. Tidak memercayai keterangan yang didapatnya dari Seokmin. Hampir telungkup, Mingyu terantuk menahan kepalanya yang akan jatuh.

Namun Mingyu terkesiap mendapati wajah Seokmin di layar berubah serius. Ia terlihat sedang fokus mengamati suatu titik. Mata Seokmin sedang memandang ke bawah, atau layar laptopnya, yaitu tempat wajah Mingyu terpampang dari sudut pandang laptop Seokmin.

"Ada apa? Seok?" Mingyu tercekat.

Kemudian Seokmin memandang Mingyu heran. Seokmin mengirimkan pesan, _sepertinya_ —namun sambungannya error dan wajah Seokmin di layar berubah menjadi pixel. Kemudian semuanya terhenti dan muncul tanda buffering di tengah-tengah layar.

"Sepertinya apa?" Tanya Mingyu gusar.

Mingyu menatap tanda buffering yang masih nyaman bertengger di tengah layar. Kemudian Seokmin bergerak sebentar dan satu pesan terkirim lagi. _Ada seseorang di belakangmu!_

Mingyu kembali tercekat. Terlalu ragu untuk bereaksi karena ketakutan. Kemudian memilih untuk mengklik persegi kecil yang menampangkan wajahnya dibandingkan langsung menoleh ke belakang karena Mingyu terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu dan ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada pesan Seokmin.

Persegi kecil sudah diklik dan sepenuhnya layar menampangkan refleksi dirinya berikut area di sekelilingnya.

Dan Seokmin benar telah menyatakan bahwa seseorang berada di belakang Mingyu.

Mingyu menjerit histeris(guys ini genre fantasi, action & romance bukan horor!). Seseorang itu, Jun menarik lengan Mingyu hingga ia terbangun dan menghantamkannya di lemari.

Dengan posisi Jun yang menghimpit tubuh Mingyu dari belakang, dan tangan Mingyu yang diplintir oleh Jun ia berbisik. "Aku melihat latihanmu." Katanya seraya menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu tertatih mengatur napasnya. "APA MAKSUDMU?" Teriaknya saat itu juga.

"Kau berubah di hadapan semua orang. Jika kau melakukan itu kau tahu apa artinya? Jika mereka menemukanmu mereka menemukanku juga, manusia akan menguak segala misteri tentang werewolf." Menarik napas. "Dan bukan hanya hunters yang akan memburu kita lagi, tetapi semua orang." Jun memeringati.

Mingyu kelabakan dalam mengatur napasnya bersusah-payah mencari bola mata Jun. Meski ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Jun terlalu kuat untuk remaja seukurannya, untuk remaja seumurannya—karena dia werewolf, dan sejak awal dia adalah werewolf tidak seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam untuk berpikir beberapa saat kemudian berkata. "Tapi mereka tidak melihat apapun aku bersumpah." Ia mencoba membela diri.

"Mereka tidak akan melihat apapun, karena kau tidak akan bermain di pertandingan." Cengkraman Jun pada tangan Mingyu semakin diper-erat. "Karena jika aku melihatmu bertanding sabtu nanti, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya dan tepat setelahnya Jun melepas Mingyu.

Mingyu terkesiap dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kemudian menyadari, tidak ada seorang pun di kamarnya.

Jun telah pergi.

Ia beranjak berdiri menumpu tangannya pada dengkul. Menatap jendela yang terbuka dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Memikirkan pesan yang diberikan Jun.

Dan Mingyu yakin ancaman dari Jun bukanlah gertakan semata.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghabiskan tiga puluh menitnya dengan Siwon melakukan perdebatan sia-sia. Ia sudah membujuk pelatihnya berhari-hari berusaha meminta untuk mundur dari pertandingan dan ketika Siwon menanyakan alasannya, ia terus-menerus mengelak. Bagaimanapun Mingyu tidak akan mengakui dirinya adalah werewolf.

Setelah perdebatan mubazirnya pemuda penyandang gelar Kim itu menghela napas panjang di sepanjang perjalanannya melintasi koridor. Mengamati bagaimana remaja-remaja normal lainnya melaluinya begitu saja tanpa beban. _Mingyu merindukan masa-masa di mana ia hanyalah remaja biasa._

Ia semakin lesu setelah menyadari fakta dibutuhkannya ia dalam pertandingannya akibat ulahnya sendiri sudah mencelakai Soonyoung. Ketika poselnya bergetar ia memeriksa pesan masuk yang ternyata dikirimkan oleh ibunya. Isinya semacam cabai tumbuk bagi mata Mingyu.

 _Libur Sabtu malam. Tidak sabar melihat puteraku bertanding:)_

Kill me now! Mingyu mengusap matanya kasar. Tidak peduli seperti apa penampakannya kini di mata orang-orang. Namun ia terhenti di bawah tangga saat melihat Wonwoo yang baru turun dari sana.

"Hai!" Sapa Wonwoo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hai." Mingyu menjawabnya tidak kalah dengan senyum penuh di wajah.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo tertuju pada ponsel Mingyu.

Jujur saja Mingyu sudah lama tidak dapat tersenyum selebar ini. Akibat masalah yang berdatangan padanya tiada henti beberapa hari belakangan. Tetapi berkat kehadiran Wonwoo entah sihir apa yang ia gunakan Mingyu merasa lega dan tidak memerlukan usaha untuk menutupi rasa gundahnya.

"Ah ini ibuku bukan apa-apa." Katanya sembari mengangkat ponsel.

Sementara Wonwoo menaikkan alis tanda tidak paham.

"M-Maksudku, ibuku mengirimkan pesan. Not a big deal." Terang Mingyu dan dibalas dengan anggukan spontan dari Wonwoo. "Ini tidak penting. Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan pernah sibuk untukmu." Ucapnya dengan serentetan kalimat yang tidak perlu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam diam. "Entah kenapa aku suka mendengar kalimat terakhir itu." Dan diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku akan ke kelas Prancis, tetapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu besok aku akan menonton pertandinganmu itu saja." Di akhir kalimat Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat mencegah menatap mata Mingyu.

"Kau akan menonton?" Mingyu terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Ya! Setelahnya kita pergi bersama. Aku, kau, Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Pasti menyenangkan. Ajak Seokmin juga!" Wonwoo melangkahi anak tangga terakhir. "Siapkan tempat untukku makan siang nanti. See you!" Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Mingyu begitu saja mengabaikan raut tidak percaya dan ekspresi terkejut yang dilayangkan Mingyu padanya.

Bel tanda dimulainya kelas berbunyi, murid-murid menuju kelasnya masing-masing sehingga koridor menjadi sunyi. Wonwoo menuju lokernya kemudian membuka kunci untuk menukar buku pelajaran. Tetapi ia malah menemukan cardigan hitamnya di sana.

Wonwoo meraih cardigan itu dan memeriksakannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kain itu bisa berada di dalam lokernya. Ia menatap lorong yang mulai sepi.

Perasaan Wonwoo saja atau memang ada yang sedang mengamati dirinya?

.

.

"Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan bertanding besok apa itu benar?" Pemuda mungil di sebelahnya bertanya.

Mingyu dan Jihoon, keduanya sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru kepada mereka di papan tulis. Mingyu memandang arah datangnya suara lalu menatap pemuda mungil di sebelahnya. Dia selalu stylish dan jangan lupakan lipbalm merah itu.

"Aku tidak akan bertanding." Jawab Mingyu.

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap Mingyu sejenak. "Kau akan bertanding." Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. "Terutama karena telah menciderai pacarku dengan brutalnya menabrakkan bahunya."

Mingyu tersentak dan menatap Jihoon.

"Dialah yang dengan brutalnya menabrakkan bahunya padaku." Mingyu membela diri.

Jihoon terkekeh halus reaksi dari pembelaan terdakwanya tersebut. "Soonyoung bertanding besok." Ia memandang tepat di mata Mingyu. "Ia tidak dapat tampil maksimal dan aku lebih memilih pacarku tampil maksimal." Jihoon menulis lagi.

"Okay." Mingyu terjengit heran.

"Aku berkencan dengan kapten tim pemenang laccrose." Jeda sebentar. "Jika mereka memulai musim pertandingan dengan kekalahan, aku berkencan dengan kapten tim laccrose yang kalah." Menarik napas. "Aku tidak mau mengencani pecundang." Terang Jihoon.

"Kalah satu pertandingan saja tidak akan membunuh siapapun." Bentak Mingyu. "Sejujurnya itu akan menyelamatkan orang-orang." Mingyu memutar matanya tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah tidak usah bertanding! Kita akan menang bagaimanapun juga. Lalu kami akan bersenang-senang seperti yang sudah direncanakan." Katanya lagi. "Dan aku akan mengenalkan Wonwoo pada organisasi. Bukan sembarang orang yang mengikuti organisasiku."

Itu adalah ancaman halus. Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jihoon sirat akan kebencian. Jihoon masih dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak pada wajahnya tidak memedulikan reaksi yang dibuat Mingyu dengan wajahnya.

"Sementara kau, Kim Mingyu, dapat berdiam diri di rumah berselancar di internet dan browsing gayporn apapun itu. Bukan levelku tentunya." Jihoon meletakkan kapurnya dan beranjak menuju bangku.

"Kim Mingyu, bahkan kau belum mengerjakan soal dariku." Kata gurunya tersebut.

Mingyu, masih terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sekesal ini, bodoh dan tidak berdaya terlibat dengan Jihoon. Kenapa Seokmin masih mengharapkan iblis jahat berkedok pemuda mungil itu? Ia habis pikir.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Mingyu menutup lokernya dengan benar tetapi Seokmin menariknya secara brutal.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Bisik Seokmin terburu-buru.

Kini Mingyu sudah menjadi ajudan pribadi Seokmin karena berkat kekuatan supernya, ia mampu melakukan beraneka macam hal yang melampaui kekuatan fisik manusia pada umumnya.

Mingyu dan Seokmin bersembunyi di balik dinding dan menatap lorong di mana Sungmin dan seorang asistennya berbicara dengan kepala sekolah.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?" Tanya Seokmin.

Mingyu memukul pipi Seokmin dengan kekuatan sedang karena sudah mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Ia menatap lagi ke arah lorong dan mengamati ketiga orang di sana.

"Semua murid di bawah 19 tahun harus pulang ke rumah sebelum pukul 21.30, aku ingin operasi malam ini berjalan dengan efektif." Sungmin berkata kepada kepala sekolah. "Dengar, aku tak ingin masyarakat terganggu karena jasad itu."

Mingyu menatap Seokmin. "Ini karena jasadnya." Kata Mingyu.

Seokmin manatap tidak percaya dan memencak penuh arti. Meninju udara sebagai pelampiasan sia-sia. Ia meninju bahu Mingyu pelan dan mundur selangkah.

"Menakjubkan. Ayahku mencari hewan buas sementara pelaku sebenarnya pembunuhan gadis itu masih berkeliaran melakukan apapun yang dia mau." Ia membuat gestur kedua tangan dibentangkan sebagai indikasi kekecewaan kemudian Mingyu tertarik melihatnya.

"Kau tidak dapat melaporkan tentang Jun kepada ayahmu." Mingyu memeringati Seokmin.

"Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu..."

"Seperti apa?"

Kemudian mereka bertatapan dalam hening.

"Mencari separuh bagian dari mayat itu." Terang Seokmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Kau bercanda!" Mingyu berteriak namun Seokmin sudah dahulu beranjak.

Secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara Jihoon menyampiri pendengarannya. "Ini Wonwoo dia murid baru." Kemudian mencari asal suara tersebut.

Di lorong yang lain, ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa maupun siswi mengelilingi Wonwoo juga Jihoon. Mereka bergantian bersalaman dengannya dan Mingyu terganggu akan fakta tersebut.

Mingyu menghampiri mereka perlahan dan Jihoon yang menyadari kedatangannya menarik orang-orang itu sehingga tersisa Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja di sana. Awalnya Wonwoo terlihat tidak menyadari Mingyu yang muncul dari samping arah belakangnya namun lirikan Jihoon bermakna banyak baginya.

"Jadi, Jihoon mengenalkanmu pada semua orang?" Selidik Mingyu ketika Wonwoo menyadari kemunculannya.

"Jihoon baik sekali padaku. Dia sangat manis." Kata Wonwoo berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo membuat menggedikkan kedua bahunya lalu berkata, "Dia tahu rasanya menjadi murid baru. Dia sahabatku sekarang." kemudian tersenyum menyenangkan.

Wonwoo melemparkan bola di tangannya main-main hampir mengenai seseorang di sampingnya.

"Watch out!"

Dengan sigap Mingyu menangkap bola itu sehingga wajah seseorang yang melewati mereka selamat. Terima kasih berkat naluri binatangnya.

"Jangan bermain bola di koridor." Suaranya ditekankan dan Wonwoo dibuat bergidik karenanya.

"Maaf."

Secara tidak sengaja Mingyu melihat sehelai kain hitam yang tersampir di bahu Wonwoo. Itu adalah cardigan yang ia kenakan ketika malam ke pesta dan, yang berada di hutan karena Jun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia memandang cardigan itu dengan seksama, benar-benar persis dengan malam itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Mingyu lagi ia menatap mata Wonwoo intens.

"Ini?" Lalu membawanya dengan disangkutkan di kedua lengan. "Ketinggalan di pesta, aku rasa Jihoon mengembalikannya." Kemudian tersenyum tidak masuk akal tetapi Mingyu menatapnya masih dengan wajah yang sama sejak awal, datar. "Di lokerku. Hanya dia yang mengetahui kombinasi nomor lokerku di..."

"Apa dia mengatakan telah mengembalikannya atau seseorang memberikan padanya untuk dikembalikan?" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya sehingga Wonwoo terjengit ringan.

"Seperti siapa?"

"Jun."

"Teman mu?"

"Dia bukan temanku." Mingyu mengatakan dengan nada yang kelewat absolut sehingga Wonwoo hanya dapat mengerutkan alis. "Berapa banyak hal yang kalian perbincangkan saat pulang bersama?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak banyak."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Mingyu maju selangkah dan Wonwoo terlihat risih hingga melangkah mundur.

"Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak punya waktu jadi aku harus pergi untuk kelas berikutnya." Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu sempat memanggilnya tetapi Wonwoo tetap berjalan tidak ingin mengambil risiko ke mana perbicangan ini menuju. Ia berpikir mungkin Mingyu tipe pria posesif yang mudah sekali tersinggung atau seseorang menjadi korban kemarahannya. Jadi ia berpikir untuk pergi saja meninggalkan Mingyu agar pria itu dapat berpikir jernih dahulu.

Mingyu menahan geramannya dan mengeratkan jari-jari dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap kepergian Wonwoo dan berusaha untuk tidak mengejar. Ingin terlihat seperti apa ia di hadapan Wonwoo nanti?

Tidak dapat menahan amarah. Mingyu mengendarai sepedanya menuju rumah yang telah terbakar di tengah hutan alias kediaman Jun. Tidak ingin repot memarkir sepeda ia melemparkannya begitu saja dan berlari sambil memencak kesetanan.

"JUN! JUN!" Jeritnya.

Tetapi yang disinggung bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mingyu meniti daerah itu, menatap sekitar dan mendapati gundukan pasir di belakang rumah tersebut. Ia memandang heran namun dapat ia rasakan kehadiran Jun beberapa meter di depannya membuat ia tersekat. Ia melihat Jun di beranda menatap pada dirinya.

"Jauhi Wonwoo!" Teriaknya saat itu juga. Jun melangkah maju dan entah kenapa Mingyu merasa gusar. "Dia tidak tahu apapun, jangan libatkan ia!" Peringatnya lagi.

Jun menuruni beranda dan menghampirinya. "Ya?" Meloncati tangga. "Bagimana ia tahu?" Tanya Jun. "Kau pikir Seokmin dapat mencari tahu tentang Werewolf di google lalu semuanya tersebar dengan mudah, begitu?"

Mingyu menatap Jun penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak mengerti Mingyu, aku menjagamu." Kata Jun. "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi saat kau tampil di lapangan saat malam bulan purnama nanti? Agresi mengambil alih dirimu, lalu kau shift di hadapan semua orang." Peringatnya dengan nada yang ditekankan di setiap kata. Ia melihat tas Mingyu di kakinya dan meraih tongkat panjang lalu memainkannya sekilas. "Ibumu, temanmu, semuanya..." "Saat mereka melihat kau berubah di hadapan mereka," Bersamaan dengan itu, Jun mengeluarkan cakarnya kemudian merobek jaring tongkat tersebut. Mingyu kalap tidak dapat berpikir secara benar. "Semuanya akan jadi berantakan." Lalu memamerkan jaring Mingyu yang berlubang berkat dirinya.

Jun melemparkan tongkat itu setinggi mungkin namun Mingyu dapat menangkapnya tanpa susah payah. Hanya dalam waktu persekon, setelah matanya dialihkan untuk menangkap tongkat itu Jun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Mingyu menatap rumah itu dengan kejengkelan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Seokmin berlari menerobos pintu lalu menaiki tangga dengan gegabah—sudah dikatakan dia akan jadi karakter yang gegabah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Mingyu dengan tidak elitnya—sudah dikatakan pula ia selalu berkunjung ke rumah Mingyu dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Apa yang kau temukan? Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

Mingyu menatap Seokmin yang baru saja tiba. "Aku baru saja bertemu Jun dan menemukan fakta." Kata Mingyu.

"Serius? Apa?" Seokmin bertanya menggebu-gebu.

Menarik napas. "Aku menemukan ada sesuatu yang terkubur di belakang rumahnya. Ada bau darah yang pekat sekali." Terangnya kemudian.

"It's awesome! I mean it's terrible. Apa kau tahu itu siapa? Darahnya siapa?"

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri menghadap pada Seokmin. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setelah kita mencaritahu, ayahmu akan menangkapnya atas kasus pembunuhan." Kemudian menunjuk dada Seokmin. "Lalu kau harus membantuku bermain laccrose tanpa berubah." Mingyu mengangkat jaringnya yang baru saja ia perbaiki. "Aku harus bermain."

Dan Seokmin hanya kelabakan menatapnya dengan penuh keinginan menuduh. Pandangan tidak percaya serta tercekat. Ia menafikkan seluruh akal nonsense di otaknya.

Tetapi bagaimanapun, Mingyu adalah sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

.

.

.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Mingyu dan Seokmin baru saja sampai di rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu tentang identitas jasad. Mereka akan berpencar agar tidak dicurigai setelah menemukan ruang yang tepat ia memberitahukan Mingyu lalu Mingyu memasuki ruangan itu.

Seokmin berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan lucky! Ia menemukan Jihoon sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Hati Seokmin tidak siap untuk ini astaga! Jihoon terlihat merana, ia sedang memijat-mijat dahi dengan jemarinya yang kelewat cantik.

"Astaga!" Seokmin bertumpu pada meja resepsionis. Ia berpikir apakah akan menyapa Jihoon atau tidak, dan akhirnya keputusan buruk memenanginya. "Hey Jihoon!" Kemudian bersender dengan satu lengan pada dinding. Ia tampak gusar bahkan untuk mengatur napasnya tetap normal saja menyulitkan. "Mungkin kau tidak kenal aku tapi, aku duduk di belakangmu saat kelas biologi." Jihoon memandanginya tampak kebingungan. "A-Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sepertinya kita memiliki semacam hubungan. Tersirat tapinya." Ia menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri. "Mungkin akan lebih baik, kalau kita mengenal satu sama lain." Usul Seokmin.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan alis. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "sebentar! Ah." Kemudian ia melepas headset di telinganya. "Kau tadi bilang apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan." Lalu membuat gesture satu tangan dinaikkan. "Apakah penting untuk diulang?"

Seokmin tersenyum sendiri dan memandang Jihoon secemerlang yang ia bisa. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Maaf." Berusaha terdengar setegar mungkin, meskipun ketara sekali seperti ingin menangis.

Seokmin melangkah mundur lalu mencari kursi di sisi yang lain.

.

Mingyu berhasil menemukan kamar mayat lalu memasukinya dengan mudah. Ia mengamati bagaimana ruangan itu di tata seperti meja besi di tengah ruangan, dengan visual lebih canggih dan modern dibandingkan meja periksa di klinik hewan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

Kemudian Mingyu berhasil menemukan lemari pendingin penyimpanan mayat. Setelah ditelusuri ia menemukan lemari dengan nametag urusan polisi. Bernama Jane Doe- Partial. Police Evidence. Don't temper.

Mingyu mencengkeram pegangan lemari tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Ia menarik alas besi untuk mengamati lebih jauh kenampakan mayat tersebut. Setengah badan ke bawah, persis seperti keterangan yang Seokmin sampaikan.

Ia menyibak sedikit kain putih yang menyelimuti jasad tersebut dan melihat kaki beserta name tag yang dikaitkan pada jempolnya. Mingyu membelalakkan matanya menatap mayat setengah tubuh secara langsung di depan matanya. Kemudian ia meraih nametag di kaki itu dan membacanya.

Mingyu menyelimuti kembali jasad tersebut dan kembali mendorong alas besi memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

.

Soonyoung berjalan memegangi bahunya menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon yang sedang menunggu terbangun lalu menyambut pacarnya.

"Apa mereka sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Mereka bilang jangan dibiasakan, tetapi satu suntikan kortison tidak akan membunuhku." Jawabnya datar.

Soonyoung memang berencana menyembuhkan bahunya lebih cepat. Dan perawatan yang ia jalankan sayangnya beresiko tinggi.

"Sebaiknya kau disuntik juga sebelum pertandingan." Usul Jihoon dan direspon Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Pemain profesional selalu melakukannya. Apa kau ingin jadi pemain laccrose SMA amatir," lalu Jihoon melangkah maju. "atau—kau ingin jadi pemain profesional?" Ia menempelkan hidung mereka. Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa berkata tidak tentu saja. Kemudian mereka berciuman setelahnya meninggalkan koridor itu.

Seokmin yang memandangi sejak awal sembari membaca buku informasi menstruasi hanya menahan rahangnya yang hampir jatuh. Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat. Namun seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya ketika buku menstruasi di tangannya diembat paksa. "Oh my God!" Desah Seokmin.

"Baunya sama." Kata Mingyu yang tiba-tiba daja sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Seokmin beranjak menatap Mingyu.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

Seokmin kedapatan berpikir ssangat ringkas. "Jadi Jun menguburkan setengah mayat di lahan propertinya." Seokmin memberi kesimpulan.

"Kita punya bukti bahwa Jun lah pembunuhnya." Tambah Mingyu.

"Kita harus meluruskan ini dulu." Seokmin kedapatan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita melakukan ini untuk menghentikan Jun, atau karena kau ingin bermain sabtu malam padahal Jun mengancammu agar tidak main?" Ujar Seokmin menghakimi. Seokmin tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah salah niat dalam menjalankan aksinya ini.

"Ada bekas gigitan di kaki jasadnya, Seokmin." Mingyu berkata meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," "kita akan membutuhkan sekop." Lalu menepuk bahu Mingyu dan mereka bergegas menuju tkp.

.

.

.

Sebuah bmw yang Mingyu dan Seokmin yakini milik Jun baru saja meninggalkan kawasan tengah hutan. Kemudian dengan jeep tua Seokmin mereka menuju rumah tersebut dan memarkirkan jeep tepat di halaman. Mereka lekas menuruni jeep beserta perlengkapan menggali mereka.

Mingyu yang pertama meyakini adanya segelintir perbedaan aura yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan. "Aku merasa ada yang berbeda, entahlah."

Kemudian keduanya memilih untuk lekas menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Memakan waktu yang lama untuk menggali. Apalagi bagi pemuda tanpa pengalaman menggali kuburan seperti mereka. Mingyu yang pertama kali mengeluh.

"Ini terlalu lama, bagaimana jika ia kembali dan kuta ketahuan?"

"Aku ada rencana mengenai itu." Kata Seokmin. "Aku dan kau, kita lari ke arah yang berlawanan. Siapa yang tertangkap pertama? Malang sekali." Katanya kemudian lanjut menggali.

"I hate that plan." Ringisnya merespon perkataan Seokmin.

Seokmin merasakan adanya benda yang mengganjal sekopnya dari dalam tanah. Ia meminta Kingyu untuk berhenti menggali lalu mereka melanjutkan menggali dengan tangan. Yang mereka temukan adalah banyaknya simpul dari tali tambang, Mingyu mengeluh lagi betapa sulitnya mencari tahu jasad saja. Mereka melepas simpul dengan ulet. Setelah berhasil, karung yang menjadi penutup mayat tersebut mereka bukan.

Tetapi bukan mayat manusia yang mereka temukan. Keduanya menjerit bersamaan. Terlonjak hingga mengorak serentak. Jatuh duduk dan terpekuk.

"What the hell is that?" Jerit Seokmin.

"Itu serigala." Mingyu menjawab.

"Ya aku tahu. Katamu kau mencium darah yang artinya manusia? Ini serigala!" Seokmin terbelalak.

"Bukankah tadi aku mengatakan ada yang berbeda?" Sanggah Mingyu.

Lalu keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seokmin masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Kata Seokmin.

"Ya aku tahu." Tambah Mingyu.

Seokmin berjongkok mencari sekop. "Bantu aku menguburnya ayo."

Sebelum sempat menggali, perhatian Seokmin teralihkan pada setangkai bunga yang tidak sengaja disorot oleh senternya.

"Kau lihat bunga ungu itu?" Singgung Seokmin pada temannya.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Seokmin. Ia juga melihat bunga itu.

"Wolfsbane." Tambah Seokmin.

Mingyu menatap Seokmin tidak mengerti. Ia menyipitkan matanya menuntut penjelasan. "Apa itu?"

Seokmin menatap Mingyu keheranan. "Apa kau tidak pernah menonton The Wolf Man?" Isak Seokmin. Mengagumi ketertidak update-an sahabatnya. "Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains?" Dari sederet jumlah film yang Seokmin pertanyakan, tidak satupun diketahui oleh Mingyu.

Menggelengkan kepala. "Apa kau menonton film klasik Werewolf?" Tanya Seokmin akhirnya. Final."

"TIDAK! MENGAPA?" Mingyu menjerit putus asa.

Seokmin menghela napas. "Kau sangat tidak siap untuk ini." Kemudian berdiri dengan ringkas berlari menuju tanaman tersebut.

Mingyu memperhatikan kebingungan. Seokmin mencabut bunga tersebut hingga ke akar dari tanahnya. Yang tidak diduga adalah, ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke dalam tanah yang tersambung dengan bunga tersebut. Seokmin terus menarik entah akar atau tali yang tertanam di tanah sekitar kuburan tersebut. Mingyu mengamati bagaimana tali tersebut tercabut dari tanah ketika dibongkar oleh Seokmin.

Terus berputar, berputar dan berputar mengelilingi kuburan tersebut. Seokmin memangkas keheningan yang ada menggunakan suara tanah ang berhamburan ketika tali tadi dikeluarkan. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari sama sekali. Tali wolfsbane tersebut, ditanam mengelilingi makam hingga membentuk spiral. Di detik terakhir tali tersebut tercabut dari tanah, Mingyu tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam makan dan ia cukup terlonjak.

"Seokmin." Ucap Mingyu pelan. Masih memandangi lubang makam.

Seokmin menghampirinya dan ikut melihat ke dalam makan tetapi ia terlonjak parah hingga terbelalak. Hampir melompat akibat tersekat.

Mayat serigala tersebut, berubah menjadi tubuh wanita. Setengah jasad bagian tubuh atas yang selama ini mereka, dan kepolisian cari.

Seokmin dan Mingyu bersitatap sejenak memahami keadaan.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

* * *

Fast update? _RnR_ please!


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance at First Line 2

_Pagi hari 7AM._

Mingyu bersandar pada batang pohon tua memerhatikan proses penangkapan Jun di kediamannya tersebut. Penahanan berlangsung dramatis. Jun tidak melakukan perlawanan pun mengelak. Ketika diborgol dan dipandu menuju mobil polisi, sebelum memasuki mobil, Jun terantuk dan memandang Mingyu sejenak.

 _Ini yang terbaik,_ monolog Mingyu sesaat.

Ia tidak menyadari asumsinya meleset.  
Pihak kepolisian kembali menuju rumah Jun untuk melakukan penyelidikan kecil. Mingyu mendapati Seokmin yang melangkah secara mencurigakan; ia terlihat berjingkat menuju mobil sheriff milik Sungmin.

"T-Tidak!" Mingyu berkata tanpa suara. Membuat gesture dengan tangan yang dilambaikan di udara. "T-Tidak! Jangan!"

Seokmin menatap sekitar sejenak. Setelah itu ia lekas memasuki pintu mobil bagian kemudi. Mengabaikan racauan Mingyu di seberang.

Mingyu memutar tubuh kemudian menggigit jemarinya. Astaga Seokmin bisa saja terlibat masalah terkena pasal karena telah mencuri informasi dari kepolisian—walaupun sebenarnya dia telah berkali-kali melakukan itu.

Seokmin duduk terbalik di kursi bagian kemudi—menghadap Jun—lalu mencengkeram kawat pemisah. Ia memandang Jun sengit demi mengintimidasi Jun sebelum mengintograsinya. "Dengar, aku tidak takut padamu."

Lalu hening menyapa.

Jun menatapnya dengan wajah paling mengerikan menurut Seokmin.

"Mungkin, aku takut." Katanya melunturkan keheningan, dengan cicit mengalahi bunyi tikus. "Oke, itu tidak penting." Deritnya. "Hey aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Gadis yang kau bunuh, dia adalah werewolf."

Jun masih memasang ekspresi mengerikan yang sama dan Seokmin merinding dibuatnya.

"Dia dari jenis yang berbeda, kan? Maksudku dia bisa berubah jadi serigala sementara Mingyu tidak. Mingyu hanya menumbuhkan rambut di tubuhnya."

Jun masih diam dan lagi-lagi ekspresi mengerikannya membuat Seokmin gentar. Tatapan tajam pemuda di seberangnya merubuhkan jiwa menginterogasinya—membuat dirinya merasa ciut. Seokmin hanya mampu berharap dalam hati bahwa rencananya akan sukses sambil mencengkramkan tangan pada kawat pemisah(karena sebenarnya dialah yang takut akan tatapan tersangka di sini). "Apa karena itu kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Seokmin

final.

Seokmin sulit mengartikan tatapan Jun yang diarahkan padanya(seperti melunak), tetapi niat awal Seokmin untuk menginterogasi Jun belum lah pudar. "Kenapa kau sangat mencurigaiku sementara temanmu saat inilah pusat masalahnya?" Dia berkata seperti putus asa, tatapannya berubah jadi lembut dan Seokmin mengira yang tersisa dari ekspresi di sana hanyalah rasa memohon sehingga mau tidak mau Seokmin sedikit memberikan rasa simpati. "Bayangkan bagaimana jika ia berubah di lapangan saat pertandingan di hadapan semua orang, kau pikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan, hah? Tetap menyorak dan meminta seekor werewolf bermain laccrose mencetak gol?"

Seokmin menenggak salivanya akibat perasaan gugup. Kalimat Jun ada benarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya bermain, tetapi kau bisa." Ucap Jun selembut mungkin. Mau tidak mau Seokmin luluh dari keinginan kerasnya membentaki Jun.

Dan rasanya Seokmin tidak pernah bisa menentang ucapan Jun yang dilandasi rasional dan kebenaran akurat. Seokmin menatap Jun gugup.

Memajukan wajahnya kemudian berbisik, menatap lekat bola mata Seokmin penuh kepercayaan. "Trust me." Jun melemaskan otot-otot di sekitar matanya. Ia terlihat sakit dan tidak berdaya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal mau melakukannya."

Seokmin masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dialamatkan Jun kepadanya. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari pintu kemudi tempatnya duduk saat ini terbuka dan seseorang menarik kerahnya terlampau kasar.

"A-a!" Seokmin terjengit. "Aw, aw, aw." Ucapnya polos dan monoton.

Sungmin menariknya ke depan mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Derit Sungmin.

Seokmin memutar matanya malas. "Aku berusaha menolong, okay?" Terangnya kosong.

Sungmin membentuk bibirnya menjadi busur memandang Seokmin dengan nol rasa terkesima. "Kalau kau ingin menolong, tolong jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui semua ini?"

Seokmin mengembuskan napasnya kesal. Ia memutarkan bola matanya malas. Menatap langit kemudian seolah bersender pada udara. "Kami sedang mencari inhaler milik Mingyu."

"Di hutan? Kapan dia menjatuhkannya?"

"Beberapa malam lalu."

"Malam sebelum kau mencari separuh mayat?"

"Yes."

"Malam saat kau bilang kau sendirian... Dan Mingyu sedang belajar di rumah?"

"Yes..." Seokmin berucap santai. Eoh? Bukankah itu malam yang sama saat ia mencari setengah mayat itu? "No," Seokmin mengumpat pelan. "Oh shit, tidak."

"Jadi, kau berbohong kepadaku?"

Tetapi bukan Seokmin namanya jika tidak dapat memutar otak. "Tergantung bagaimana kau mendefinisikan apa itu berbohong." Ucapnya mantap.

Dan Sungmin memiliki otak matang selangkah lebih maju daripada puteranya. "Aku mendefinisikannya: bicara tidak jujur." Putus Sungmin. "Bagaimana kau mendefinisikannya?"

Seokmin menatap bengong. Dia memang tidak berkata jujur barusan.

"Pergilah dari sini nak." Sungmin menepuk bahu Seokmin.

"Absolutely." Dan Seokmin merasa bersyukur bisa terlepas dari Sungmin begitu mudah.

* * *

Mingyu saja yang gusar atau Seokmin tidak dapat melihat kerutan-kerutan samar di dahinya? Oh lupakan. Seokmin sedang menyetir jeep bututnya. Perhatiannya terpenuhi oleh aspal di balik kaca mobil, mungkin dia salah mengartikan pecah di jalan dan dahi Mingyu yang bergantian ia lihat.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan penggunaan tetumbuhan itu pada kuburan." Mingyu berucap lemah. Ia memijit kepalanya dan menahan kantuk. Ponselnya berubah panas karena ia refresh berkali-kali pada laman browser untuk mencari penggunaan _wolfsbane_.

"Terus cari! Mungkin untuk ritual dan semacamnya." Seokmin meminta Mingyu tetap semangat membrowsing sementara mereka dilanda kantuk yang awas. "Seperti saat mereka menguburkan serigala. Atau mungkin ada keahlian spesial?" Tambahnya kemudian.

"Entahlah, akan aku masukkan ke dalam bookmarkku." Jawab Mingyu. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan hening yang nyaman, dan keluar dari hiruk-pikuk dunia supernatural. "Aku akan mencaritahu sekaligus cara agar aku dapat bertanding malam ini."

"Mungkin memang memberikan suatu dampak bagi werewolf perempuan." Tambah Seokmin.

"Hey hentikanlah!" Erang Mingyu, melemparkan Seokmin dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan werewolf! Berhentilah terlalu menikmati hal ini." Peringatnya. Nadanya ketika bicara sudah bercampur dengan kesal dan amarah.

"Kau okay? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Derit kawannya.

"Tidak! Aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja." Mingyu merasakan dadanya sakit dan panas, kepalanya menjadi pusing dan semakin berat. Terlalu banyak hal mustahil yang harus kembali ia pikirkan. Terlalu berat beban yang ia tanggung sebagai seorang remaja. Terlalu jauh dari kata realistis segala hal yang menimpa dirinya.

"Mingyu, kau harus menerima ini cepat atau lambat. Kenyataan bahwa kau sudah bukan seorang manusia, kau bukan sekadar makhluk lemah yang bergantung pada hal lain. Sesuatu telah merubahmu, ingat?" Seokmin melirik Mingyu penuh kasih seorang sahabat. Tetap menjalankan jeepnya benar.

"Aku tidak bisa." Keluh Mingyu. Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Pusing, sakit, perih. Sesuatu berkumpul di dadanya. Itu adalah perasaan sama yang ia rasakan ketika malam hari ia akan bertaransformasi atau sesuatu mengganggu dirinya.

"Kau bisa Mingyu!" Terbit Seokmin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak dapat bernapas." Ada pemantik yang disulurkan ke dadanya. Air asam yang disiramkan ke kepalanya. Atau garam yang sengaja disidorkan pada lukanya. Dan semua ini terasa terlalu sakit untuk dapat Mingyu tanggung seorang diri. "URRGH!" Ia meninju atap jeep Seokmin. Dan Seokmin hanya dapat tercekat kala pertamanya.

Ada insting yang mengatakan pemicu rasa sakit Mingyu yang menggelegar berada dekat dengannya. Dia meraih tas di antara dirinya dan Seokmin lalu membuka resleting tas tersebut. "Astaga kau menyimpan ini?" Wolfsbane itu, adalah sumber rasa tidak nyaman Mingyu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda itu? Aku harus mencari tahu tentu saja."

"Berhenti brengsek! Menepi!"

"Wow, wow!" Selagi Mingyu meronta kesakitan dan menimbulkan keributan dengan memukul atap jeep bututnya, Seokmin banting stir lalu menepikan jeep tersebut.

Dia membuka pintu bagian kemudi, meraih tas berisi wolfsbane tadi kemudian berlari dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Tadinya Seokmin ingin menolak permintaan Mingyu, dia memutar tubuh untuk menenangkan kawannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Mingyu—" Tetapi yang didapatinya kursi bagian penumpang yang kosong.

Seokmin kembali membawa jeepnya melintasi hutan. Sedikit panik akan hilangnya Mingyu dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Yang menghilang adalah Mingyu, manusia yang baru mengenal dirinya sebagai werewolf beberapa malam lalu. Ia hanya pemuda ketakutan yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia menghubungi polisi menggunakan radio kepolisian milik ayahnya yang ia curi. Nyatanya pihak informasi di sana menganggap panggilan Seokmin sebagai lelucon belaka. Karena serigala yang berjalan dengan 2 kaki bukanlah hal yang patut dipercaya menggunakan pemikiran waras.

* * *

Yang merangkak di atas genting mansion kediaman Wonwoo adalah Mingyu. Malam itu Mingyu sedang mengamati pria pujaannya yang sedang sibuk di atas meja belajarnya. Wonwoo bangkit untuk menutup tirai jendela kamar miliknya, menimbulkan bias wajah Mingyu sehingga sang pemilik terbelalak terkejut.

 _Serigala itu bukan aku!_ Decak Mingyu. _Aku seorang manusia, aku bukan werewolf._

Melompati genting hingga mencapai jalan di depan mansion tersebut, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhnya. Mingyu terpental ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput di baku jalan, berusaha bangun karena dirinya sadar tidak mendapati luka yang cukup serius.

Dia mengerang karena benturan tadi cukup keras dan sedikit menciptakan nyeri, dia belum mampu berdiri jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menggeliat di atas tanah.

Seorang pria melangkah ke luar dari pintu bagian kemudi lalu membantu Mingyu bangun. Sayangnya ia masih pasca shock dan tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk dipapah pria tersebut seorang diri.

"Ayah? The hell? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Wonwoo berlari menghampiri keduanya. Sedikit menghakimi perbuatan ayahnya yang telah lalai menabrak seseorang dengan mobilnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, dia mendadak muncul." Kilahnya seraya membantu Mingyu untuk sadar.

"Kau mencoba membunuhnya?" Dia berlari lalu duduk di samping kepala Mingyu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tiba-tiba berlari di parkiran kita." Jawabnya.

Mendengar suara Wonwoo, Mingyu tersadar lalu pandangannya yang semula kabur berangsur-angsur membaik. Dia memandangi keduanya bergantian dengan mata terbelalak.

"M-Maafkan aku, semua tadi salahku." Akhirnya Mingyu buka suara. Pening di kepalanya hilang ketika mendapati wajah khawatir Wonwoo; itu mengobati rasa sakit yang menjalar tadi.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Mingyu menjawab gugup. Wonwoo mengusap pelipis Mingyu, dalam keadaan itu; mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Merasa tahu diri, dia melemparkan obsidiannya kepada ayah Wonwoo di samping mereka. "Maafkan aku tuan, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Wonwoo." Dia menerangkan. Kala itu Mingyu masih terbaring di tanah, tubuhnya terbatas dalam melakukan pergerakan akibat lambatnya daya regenerasi yang dimilikinya.

Kembali mempertemukan manik mereka, ia berucap lembut. "I come to say hi."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil dibuatnya, ia sedikit menundukan wajahnya malu-malu. Menangkap reaksi itu, ayah Wonwoo mematung lalu terlintas di benaknya sebuah pemikiran. Tetapi dia harus membantu Mingyu dahulu. "Sure you okay?"

Itu semacam kalimat yang familiar di telinganya belakangan ini. Dia mengangguk untuk meyakinkan keluarga itu sekali lagi. "Yes. I'm okay."

Setelah mendapati jawaban tuk kedua kali, ayah Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu lalu membantunya tuk bangun. Wonwoo memapah punggungnya dan kaki Mingyu sudah berfungsi seperti semula. Sedikit menunduk —karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, Mingyu menatap manik Wonwoo dalam-dalam. "Aku harus pergi karena ada pertandingan laccrose. Kau akan datang kan?" Dia melayangkan pertanyaan itu seraya mengusapkan jemarinya di helai poni Wonwoo. Mengingatkan tentang pertandingan laccrose yang akan ia bintangi sebagai salah satu pemain di sana, dan Tentu saja untuknya debutnya sebagai pemain inti pada semester baru di SMA.

Mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tentu saja, aku akan datang." Dia berucap sembari tersenyum. Mingyu bersumpah kakinya terasa akan meleleh saat itu juga.

"Kami berdua akan datang."

Seakan lupa dengan dengan kehadiran ayah Wonwoo, Mingyu tersentak lalu menatap obsidian milik pria lain di sana. Dia menepukkan jaket Mingyu di tepat di dadanya. Jadi Mingyu menantikan kehadiran keduanya di pertandingan tersebut.

* * *

Semua dirasanya sama pagi ini. Semenjak Jun mengubah dirinya menjadi werewolf, seluruh indera pada dirinya menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih peka. Dia tidak lagi memerlukan inhaler karena paru-parunya lebih bersahabat dengan tidak membangkitkan naluri pesakitannya untuk penyakit asmanya kambuh.

Yang tidak dapat ia tolerir adalah suara-suara pekat besi berbenturan yang tercipta akibat pintu-pintu loker yang ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Soonyoung sedang berbincang dengaanggota lain, sekilas menatap Mingyu lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Dia terduduk di kursi panjang lalu menghela napasnya berat. Secara tanpa sengaja maniknya mendapati Seokmin yang baru memasuki ruang ganti kemudian melewati Mingyu di bagian lokernya.

Kawannya menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan Mingyu lalu melemparkan tatapan menghakimi —mengetahui semua rencana Mingyu sejak perbincangan melalui pesan teks via ponsel mengenai menjalankan pertandingan di malam ini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah? Mencegahku bertanding?" Selorohnya malas, dengan itu dia harap Seokmin mengendurkan tekadnya meminta agar Mingyu berhenti bermain.

Seokmin membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Mingyu, ia berada di samping kursi panjang lain di samping sahabatnya. "Aku hanya berharap kau sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik."

"Jika tidak bermain aku akan kehilangan posisi pemain inti," Dia berkata datar. "dan Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo tidak akan kemana-mana. Hanya satu kali untukmu tidak bertanding." Peringat Seokmin, sarannya bakal berguna mengingat pertandingan malam ini diadakan pada waktu yang tidak tepat untuk kaum werewolf —yakni di kala terbitnya purnama.

"Tetapi aku ingin bermain!" Mingyu menyalak seraya menatap Seokmin kesal.

Sementara Seokmin terpaku dibuatnya. Dia sadar Mingyu memiliki tekad kuat dari caranya berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih baik pantas diacungi jempol. Seokmin tidak pernah bermaksud menahan kawannya untuk maju. _Dia hanya takut dengan sesuatu yang sudah merubah Mingyu._

Merasa kehadirannya memang dibutuhkan (satu-satunya yang tahu dan sanggup menengahi) tentu saja Seokmin akan melakukan apa saja dan sebagai manusia biasa ia memilih kemungkinan yang dapat diraihnya yaitu dengan menasihati dan meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk kembali memikirkan keputusan yang ia buat —mengingat itu adalah keputusan terbaik bahkan satu-satunya yang bisa ia pilih; yaitu berhenti bermain.

"Aku ingin berada dalam tim, aku ingin kencan dengan Wonwoo. Aku ingin setengah saja dari kehidupanku berjalan normal. Kau yang paling tahu aku sekarang, bisakah kau memahaminya?"

Tetapi jika Mingyu sudah berkata demikian, Seokmin hanya dapat mengatupkan bibir dan merenung. Mungkin kini sahabatnya adalah werewolf, serigala jadi-jadian, manusia setengah serigala; tetapi Seokmin hampir melupakan fakta bahwa sahabatnya masih lah seorang manusia. Yang perasaannya selayaknya manusia biasa —lelaki remaja yang haus akan kompetisi, percintaan, dan masih belajar untuk menerima fakta dalam hidup yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Aku mengerti." Seokmin menundukkan wajahnya karena iba. Dia melepaskan tas selempangnya lalu turut duduk di kursi panjang di sebelah Mingyu, di arah yang berlawanan dengan kawannya —membelakangi punggung Mingyu. Akhirnya dia menatap Mingyu lagi. "Tetapi cobalah agar jangan gusar di lapangan nanti, atau marah, atau khawatir, atau stres." Dia menasihati dengan nada luluh.

"Aku mengerti." Mingyu menjawab, kali ini tanpa nada memencak seperti ketika ia menjawab Seokmin yang mencoba peruntungan menahannya bermain dengan nasihat-nasihat seperti tadi.

" **Jangan memikirkan Wonwoo di bangku penonton**." Tambah Seokmin.

Mingyu membeku setelah mendengarnya.

"Atau ayahnya yang berusaha membunuhmu." Tambah Seokmin lagi.

Jakunnya naik-turun tanda ia gugup, termakan ocehan Seokmin dan menelan nasihatnya sehingga menelurkan sensasi seperti kala dirinya akan bertransformasi. Dan reaksi Mingyu yang menenggak ludah berkali-kali itu seperti memberikan simbol bahwa dirinya cemas, atau _marah_.

"Atau Jun yang berusaha membunuhmu." —"Atau setengah mayat yang dibunuhnya."

Mingyu menoleh pada Seokmin begitu lambat.

"Atau kau yang berusaha membunuh seseorang malam nanti jika pemburu tidak membunuhmu lebih dulu. Atau—"

Mendapati Mingyu yang menatapnya tajam dan menemukan kilatan api di sana, maka Seokmin menyudahi acara ceramahnya lalu mengatupkan kembali bibirnya rapat-rapat. "M-Maafkan aku, tidak bermaksud memperburuk keadaan." Dia menggelengkan kepala berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu kalau perkataannya murni sekadar untuk menasihatinya saja. "Good luck dude."

Mingyu memunguti perlengkapan olahraganya dengan mata masih terkunci memandangi Seokmin, sementara kawannya masih berusaha mengimbangi tatapan benci itu.

* * *

Kala itu lapangan sekolah yang biasa lengang di malam hari dipadati oleh manusia. Bangku penonton dipenuhi oleh suporter yang hadir—kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kerabat yang bangga karena anggota keluarga masuk klub dan bisa bermain.

Di lapangan beberapa pemain berlari menyilang, berlatih dan sisanya memeriksa hal janggal—takut-takut jika ada batu yang nanti mengganggu jalannya permainan. Sorak-porai pendukung tim menyelimuti udara diteriakkan oleh peserta cheers di sisi lapangan.

Mingyu dan Seokmin berjalan bersisian menuju para anggota laccrose timnya di sudut lapangan lain. Di bangku penonton Mingyu bisa melihat ibunya—Taeyeon—melambaikan tangan, lalu ada Wonwoo berserta ayahnya hadir sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Mingyu!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kaosnya kemudian menabrakkan dada mereka secara kasar, pelakunya adalah Lee Jihoon. Meskipun tinggi badan Mingyu 20 sentimeter melampaui pemuda di hadapannya, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam dan kalimat pedas yang biasa melayang dari bibir seorang Jihoon.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu akan satu hal malam ini." Dia berkata ketus. Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 10 sentimeter dengan Jihoon yang berjinjit memasang wajah penuh penghakiman.

"Kemenangan bukanlah segalanya?" —setidaknya itulah sering diucapkan Taeyeon ketika Mingyu merasa terpuruk, seperti saat-saat belakangan ini ketika dirinya banyak tertimpa masalah.

Jihoon tertawa kecil, sengaja dibuat-buat. Dia menepuk kaos Mingyu di bagian dadanya, seperti sedang membersihkan debu imajiner di sana lalu merapikan seragam pemuda tersebut. Dia mendongak kembali untuk mempertemukan maniknya tepat menghadap ke dalam iris Mingyu. "Tidak ada yang menyukai pecundang."

Masih Jihoon yang berambisi rupanya. Nada suaranya penuh penekanan saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dia menepuk keras dada Mingyu sebanyak dua kali—tentu saja untuk mengingatkan Mingyu akan kewajibannya untuk memenangkan tim mereka dalam pertandingan ini, atau Wonwoo harus ia korbankan untuk dikenalkan Jihoon kepada anggota organisasi lainnya—lalu melengang dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Mingyu yang terpaku di tempat menuju bangku penonton.

Siwon menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang duduk di bangku pemain, dia menyapa anggota kesayangannya. "Bagaimana bahumu? Masih sakit?" Lalu bercanda dengan mencuil pelan bahu Soonyoung.

Menatap Siwon sebentar, pandangannya beralih dilemparkan menelisik isi lapangan. "Aku baik, sudah tidak sakit lagi." Dia menjawab seraya menggelengkan kepalanya demi meyakinkan sang pelatih.

"Bagaimana jika aku memukul bahumu dengan sangat keras." Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon memukul bahu Soonyoung dengan kekuatan yang lumayan, tetapi masih cukup ditolerir untuk bermain-main.

Soonyoung masih memasang ekspresi yang sama; dengan wajah kaku dan dahi dikerutkan samar, alisnya selalu bertaut seakan lelaki itu tidak pernah memasang ekspresi selain serius terhadap segala bentuk ucapan yang lawan bicaranya sampaikan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sakit?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Dia menggoyangkan bahu Soonyoung demi pria tersebut memberikan sebuah reaksi yang berarti.

"Mungkin." Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Mendengar itu Siwon berkata. "Dengar, kau maju saja lalu bertanding dan salurkan kemampuanmu yang terbaik. Jika kau merasakan sakit, kau hanya..hanya..."

"Hanya?" Soonyoung menoleh untuk dapat mendengar lebih baik nasihat yang pelatihnya ucapkan. "Hanya, apa? Hanya bertanding?"—"Hanya terus bertanding?"

"That's my boy!" Siwon tersenyum sembari memberikan jari telunjuknya kepada Soonyoung.

Mendengar itu Soonyoung semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lagi lalu terdiam. Menelan segala nasihat pelatihnya tuk terakhir kali.

Peluit dibunyikan dan para pemain inti berlari menuju lapangan mengisi formasi tim masing-masing. Mingyu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri; dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia merapalkan hal tersebut dalam kepalanya berulang-ulang; _Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?_

"Hay nak!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Seokmin.

Seperti biasa, ia duduk di bangku pemain cadangan dan mengisi kekosongan yang menegangkan—menyambut Mingyu seorang werewolf baru yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa ikut serta bermain dalam pertandingan pada malam bulan purnama di mana hasrat bagi kaumnya untuk membunuh dan melukai sangatlah besar.

"Hei!"

"Apakah kita akan melihat aksi malam ini?" Kata Sungmin.

"Aksi?" Seokmin melirik sekilas ayahnya, dia menatap ke lapangan lagi di mana wasit meletakkan bola di antara pemain pertama.

"Mungkin." _Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin melihat aksi apa-apa._

Bola diambil alih lawan di kala pertama, terlempar ketika salah satu pemain dari tim yang sama dengan Mingyu menabraknya. Seokmin menonton dengan kecemasan penuh sembari menggigit sepatunya gugup. Mingyu frustasi karena tak ada satupun yang mengetahui letak bola tersebut atau pun mengoper padanya.

Voila! Dari sudut lapangan, Mingyu menyadari keberadaan bola yaitu berada di dekat gawang lawan. Dia sebagai satu-satunya yang menyadari hal tersebut berlari untuk menghampiri. Tetiba seseorang menabrakkan dirinya ke perut Mingyu dari samping, dia terjatuh di atas tanah dan keinginannya musti pupus. Ternyata bukan Mingyu seorang dalam timnya yang menyadari keberadaan bola tersebut, Soonyoung mengambil alih bola lalu melemparkannya ke dalam gawang.

"Bagus Soonyoung! Itu kurcaci kesayanganku!" Siwon berteriak berlari di sudut lapangan mengikuti pemainnya.

Dari kejauhan Taeyeon menyadari kebenarannya, dia menangkupkan wajah simpati tetapi tetap berdiri untuk menepuk tangan karena tim sekolah Mingyu memperoleh skor pertama. Soonyoung mendapat beberapa tepukan di bahu dan tangan sebagai apresiasi dari beberapa kawan dalam tim, Mingyu menatapnya jengah dan Seokmin di bangku cadangan melenguh malas.

Jihoon beserta Wonwoo menyorak gembira atas Soonyoung, bahkan keduanya menaikkan poster bertuliskan _We Luv U Soonyoung!_ di atas kepala mereka.

Tanpa sengaja mata Mingyu memandang ke arah bangku penonton, ia membeku menatap Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Menyadari perilaku janggal Mingyu, Seokmin berbalik dan menemukan hal sama di sana. _Tulisan di poster itu._

"Brutal." Derit Seokmin.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya lalu beranjak dengan langkah lebar namun perlahan ke tempatnya semula. Menciptakan efek dramatis.

"Oh my god, ini tidak akan baik-baik saja." Keluh Seokmin menangkap reaksi sahabatnya.

 _"Oper bolanya padaku saja."_

 _"Tetapi bagaimana jika Mingyu kosong?"_

 _"Siapa kaptennya? Kau atau aku?"_

 _"Kau, Soonyoung. Tetapi kita melakukan ini untuk menang pertandingan saja."_

 _"Kita akan menang. Apa kataku tadi?"_

Samuel, yang di hadapan Soonyoung kini menatapnya takut-takut.

" _Apa-kataku-tadi?_ " Dia bertanya lagi, kali ini penuh penekanan. Seakan ingin menunjukkan, betapa berkuasanya ia dalam tim sebagai seorang kapten.

" _Jangan oper kepada Mingyu._ " Samuel menjawab dengan kepala ditundukkan.

Soonyoung menepuk keras dada Samuel lalu kembali ke posisi semula berikut pemain-pemain yang ia peringati di tengah lapangan barusan.

Pendengaran super itu bekerja lagi. Mingyu, dengan mata yang sudah kuning meyala menatap mereka gerang. Rupanya Soonyoung sudah merencanakan hal tersebut untuk menaikkan popularitasnya. Pantas jika ia merasakan keganjilan dalam permainan.

* * *

Menunduk sambil memasang kuda-kuda, wasit melewatinya dan merasakan aura besar penuh tekanan ketika berpapasan dengan Mingyu. Menemukan wajah tertuduk seorang pemain, ia menanyakan kabar anak tersebut. "You okay kid?" Sapanya.

Mingyu mengangguk sekali. Wasit beralih kembali pada permainan. Seseorang dari tim lawan yang memiliki posisi di belakang Mingyu melangkah mundur merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa dia mendadak merasa takut.

Seokmin menggigit sepatunya semakin menjadi —antisipasi akan ketakutannya yang menjadi nyata. Soonyoung menatap Mingyu keheranan sebab merasakan aura berat yang menguar dari pemuda itu. Di bangku penonton ayah Wonwoo menanyakan, yang mana Mingyu lagi? Dia tahu tetapi lupa.

"Nomor 11." Kata Jihoon. "Atau pemain yang belum mendapatkan bola sekalipun selama empat quarter permainan ini." Tambahnya.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Aku harap sekolah kita baik-baik saja." Sosor Jihoon. Obsidiannya menatap lurus ke lapangan, mengamati satu persatu punggung pemain dalam melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Matanya menatap papan lampu yang menunjukkan jumlah skor. Tuan rumah kalah 2 poin sementara pendatang sudah mencapai skor sebanyak 5 poin. "Kita harus menang, aku benci berada di pihak yang kalah." Kata Jihoon.

Jihoon memutuskan membangkitkan chemistry dalam permainan karena suporter memiliki andil kuat dalam berlangsungnya pertandingan. Sorakan akan berdampak langsung bagi mental para pemain. Jihoon itu jenius, dia menguasai materi psikologi otak bagi manusia.

Dia berdiri lalu memanggil Wonwoo. "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan."

Menatap Jihoon lalu mengerang dengan suara beratnya, ia turut berdiri kemudian menaikkan poster yang baru saja Jihoon balik permukaannya. Kini di poster tersebut tertulis; _Soonyoung Is Number 1!_ Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa berat hati.

Mingyu melihat itu tentu saja, matanya memicing tajam.

Membangkitkan chemistry dalam permainan. Suporter memiliki andil kuat dalam berlangsungnya pertandingan. Jihoon itu jenius, dia menguasai materi psikologi otak bagi manusia. _Yang Jihoon lakukan memaksa Wonwoo untuk mendukung Soonyoung tentu saja untuk membakar sumbu kesabaran Mingyu —memaksa ia jatuh dan menyerah._

Bola melayang kala peluit ditiupkan wasit setelah dua pemain pertama meperebutkannya. Melihat bola yang melambung di udara, Mingyu berlari untuk mengambil kesempatan meraih bola sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ia baru saja _melangkahi_ 2 pemain, itu artinya dia _melompat setinggi 2 meter_ melangkahi pemain lainnya.

Semua pemilik mata di sana berdecak tidak percaya —sekaligus kagum. Mingyu mendapatkan bola tadi dengan tongkatnya, Taeyeon melompat di tempatnya kesenangan. Dia berlari kemudian melewati 3 pemain lawan begitu mudahnya. Senyum Wonwoo terbit melihat itu. Mingyu melemparkan bola dan mencetak skor.

Bangku penonton riuh oleh sorakan rasa puas, Taeyeon melompat disertai teriakan karena bangga kepada Mingyu berkat usahanya bangkit padahal tahu rencana teman-teman Mingyu yang sengaja mengasingkannya dalam pertandingan.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! ITU TEMANKU! ITU MINGYU TEMANKU!" Seokmin menyorak gembira, mendapati pertama kali skor yang berhasil diperoleh Mingyu.

Melihat aksi itu di lapangan, di tempatnya duduk Jihoon terpaku —tidak memercayai. Dia memang ingin membakar semangat semua pemain dalam tim, temasuk Mingyu. Tidak, dia ingin Mingyu jatuh dan menyerah setelah _tekanan mental_ yang ia suguhkan; _memaksa Wonwoo mendukung Soonyoung_ , bukannya jadi Mingyu yang berapi-api dalam bermain kemudian berhasil mencetak skor lalu merebut kepopuleran pacarnya.

Tetapi Jihoon kembali pada pemikirannya di awal; tim sekolah mereka harus menang, soal permainan Mingyu yang mendadak bagus, siapa peduli. Yang penting dia menang. Dia tersenyum lalu menepuk tangan.

Siwon berteriak-teriak di tengah lapangan. "Oper kepada Mingyu! Oper bolanya pada Mingyu." Di belakangnya Seokmin melompat kegirangan.

Kala kedua wasit meletakkan bola, berhasil diambil alih oleh tangan tim lawan. Mingyu bersiap pada posisi, di hadapan seseorang yang memegang tongkat dengan bola di dalamnya. Merasakan aura dominasi tidak biasa dari seseorang di hadapannya; mata kuning menyala, dan geraman ganjil membuat ia terpaku lalu melemparkan bolanya asal—ke depan. Tentu saja Mingyu menangkap bola itu kemudian melanjutkan permainan.

Melangkah menghampiri sahabat di bintang lapangan, Siwon menyapa Seokmin. "Apa tim lawan baru saja mengoper bola kepada kita?"

Sementara Seokmin semakin tegang dalam ketakutannya. Dia menggigit sarung tangannya dan mencoba meyakinkan diri semua masih dalam kendali. "Ya aku rasa begitu pelatih." Jawab Seokmin.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menguasai lapangan. Tanpa beban ia melewati pemain-pemain lawan, beberapa meter di depan gawang melemparkan bola dari tongkat kemudian menembus jaring penjaga gawang tim lawan hingga menimbulkan percik api. Kini skor mereka seimbang. Bangku penonton kembali penuh oleh teriakan suporter. Wonwoo tertawa bersama ayahnya penuh rasa bangga. Seokmin melompat-lompat gembira bersama Siwon. Yang mencetak skor tiga kali berturut-turut adalah Mingyu. Ya, itu Mingyu yang semenjak 4 quarter lalu tidak dioperkan bola sama sekali oleh pemain timnya sendiri —bahkan diasingkan.

Soonyoung, sebagai pemain pertama atau kapten yang memiliki giliran menerima bola, menunduk sebelum bola diletakkan oleh wasit.

"What the hell with your team mate man?" Kata kapten tim lawan di hadapannya.

"I don't know." Sambil menunduk, Soonyoung memandang sekilas pada Mingyu. "Yet."

Permainan dilangsungkan kembali. Setelah menerima bola di kali keempat, tatapan Mingyu mengabur. Ia menerawang seisi lapangan, hanya lah pemandangan merah yang mengisi binernya untuk melihat. Ia bergantian memandangi pemain lawan yang mengunci arah pergerakannya. _Bagi Mingyu kini mereka sudah seperti lawan sesungguhnya._

Menyadari kejanggalan Mingyu yang kembali, Seokmin terbangun dari duduknya. "Tidak Mingyu, jangan." Ia berucap khawatir. Dia sudah menyadari taring Mingyu yang mencuat berkat tatapan ketakutan yang tim lawan lontarkan kepada Mingyu. Tetapi ia tidak cukup menyadari sejak kapan Mingyu bertranformasi seperti itu.

Permainan tersisa 20 detik lagi. Taeyeon mendoakan kelangsungan permainan anaknya. Di belakangnya Wonwoo berucap, "You can do it, Mingyu."

Itu bergema di kepala Mingyu. _"Kau bisa melakukannya."_ Suara Wonwoo memenuhi pendengarannya dan ada sisi dalam dirinya yang terbangun.

Sisa 5 detik dan 6 anggota tim lawan berusaha menghentikan Mingyu bersamaan. Mingyu memutar tubuh, melemparkan bola dari tongkatnya dan berhasil mencetak skor lagi. Suporter berteriak riuh lalu menuruni kursi dan berlarian menuju lapangan merayakan kemenangan. Di tempatnya semula terpaku, Seokmin berteriak kegirangan —bersyukur karena ketakutannya tidak memiliki arti. "Woah!" Dia menghela napas berat, kedua tangannya di angkat ke udara. "Oh my god."

Masih pada tempatnya, Mingyu melepas sarung tangannya lalu menghempaskannya kasar. Ia mendapati tangannya yang sudah bertranformasi, menatap Kuku-kuku tajam khas werewolf memenuhi jari-jarinya.

Wonwoo melompat menuruni bangku penonton, memisahkan diri dari para suporter lain dan berlari menuju di mana Mingyu berdiri. Namun ia tersentak kala Mingyu menjauh dari kerumunan dan memilih menuju ke dalam kegelapan menjauh dari lapangan,—tidak turut merayakan kemenangan—ia melemparkan tatapan heran. Ayah Wonwoo dari kejauhan menatap punggung kepergian Mingyu ditelan malam dan merenungi interaksi mereka.

Seokmin kembali menyapa Sungmin setelah selama pertandingan mengabaikan ayahnya. Ternyata sang sheriff sibuk dengan panggilan di ponsel dan terlihat tak dapat diganggu. Namun bukan Seokmin namanya kalau tidak bisa mengganggu. Ia menanyakan tentang panggilan tersebut dan dijawab Sungmin tangan di udara tanda Seokmin harus diam. Dia hanya mengerutkan bibir menunggu penjelasan.

Mingyu berlari menuju ruang ganti lalu berkaca di sana. _Ini bukan aku!_ Nampak dirinya bertranformasi sebagai werewolf pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mingyu meninju cermin tersebut hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo berlari menyusul Mingyu menuju ruang ganti namun hanya ruang gelap yang didapatinya. Sinar rembulan menyusupi jendela dan menjadi sumber penglihatannya kala itu. Ia melangkah secara perlahan baris demi baris loker, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menemukan Mingyu. Tanpa disadarinya Mingyu mengintai pada pilar dinding di langit-langit ruang ganti, merangkak layaknya serigala jadi-jadian.

Di ruang loker, ia menyadari suara geraman (meskipun dia mengira itu hanya halusinasinya saja), Wonwoo mendongak dan tidak mendapati apapun. Dia melihat sebuah helm tergeletak di lantai, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia berbalik kemudian bersender pada dinding (menyembunyikan diri entah dari siapa). "Mingyu?" Panggilnya. Mendadak ia merasa awas.

Kembali dirinya berjalan menyusuri ruang ganti dan ia simpulkan di dalam ruang ganti ternyata memiliki ruangan-ruangan lainnya; ada ruang bercengkrama, ruang loker, ruang latihan, ada satu ruang yang belum ia lihat; kamar bilas. Dia menemukan itu ketika menghadap pada penjuru lain.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar bilas tersebut, ia mendapati seorang pria dengan tinggi melebihi 180 sentimeter membelakanginya menghadap pada dinding. Ia mengenakan seragam laccrose merah dengan nomor punggung 11. Itu adalah Mingyu.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu, pria itu berbalik lalu mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Ya." Dia sedikit maju lalu benar-benar memandang Wonwoo. "Maaf karena pergi, aku merasa pusing sesaat." Sanggahnya.

"Mungkin karena adrenalin." Kata Wonwoo menenangkan Mingyu. Diterpa cahaya rembulan, Mingyu bisa ketahui lelaki ini memang sedari awal memiliki kulit pucat. Alisnya tertaut risau, Mingyu merasa puas seakan bibirnya ingin berteriak lantang kepada dunia _hey, aku yang membuat ekspresi itu di wajahnya_. _Dia mengkhawatirkan aku!_

"Kau tadi sangat menakjubkan." Wonwoo melayangkan pujian untuknya.

Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sehingga dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dua taringnya yang semula sudah besar mencuat kembali dan Wonwoo tersenyum geli dibuatnya. Dia merasa kakinya terlalu lemah dan terasa akan meleleh tuk kedua kali saat itu juga akibat menerima pujian dari Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku sudah bertingkah _aneh_ , Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu.

"It's okay. I can handle _weird_ things." Dia tersenyum lalu menaikkan bahu lebarnya yang kurus sekilas. Coat panjang berwarna cokelat menggantung di tubuhnya. Ia terlihat begitu kurus dan ringkih sehingga di saat bersamaan Mingyu merasa ingin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Dia ingin merengkuh Wonwoo lalu membagi kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin.

"Sejujurnya Wonwoo, kau membuatku merasa gugup." Mingyu sedikit menundukan pandangannya. Mewakili makna dari kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sangat gugup."

"Tetapi kau mengatakan ini ber-koitus(bercinta) denganku di awal perjumpaan kita." Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya dan melemparkan seringai dari bibirnya.

Dengan itu Mingyu membeku. Matanya membola nyalang menatap Wonwoo lalu wajahnya merubah merah. Wonwoo tertawa tidak tahan akan keheningan tersebut, hidungnya mengkerut tanda ia begitu menikmati reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua." Ia membuka pembicaraan. Tidak ingin terlihat konyol lagi akan perlakuannya di masa lalu, Wonwoo mengungkitnya dan Mingyu ingat dia pernah kelepasan mengatakan itu dulu.

Wonwoo meredam tawanya dan tatapannya berubah lembut seiring Mingyu melayangkan pernyataan barusan. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya." Dia berkata lembut. Binernya berkaca-kaca menatap lurus ke dalam iris Mingyu, seakan mengatakan jika dirinya ingin berlama-lama dan tersesat dalam tatapan pemuda itu. " _Dan aku menunggu kau mengambilnya_." Dia tersenyum lalu mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan. Langkah perlangkah, seakan menggoda Mingyu. Berusaha mematahkan kewarasan sang lawan bicara.

Mingyu tidak lagi sanggup menahan senyumnya, atau sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menuntut dalam skala besar. Dia menghampiri Wonwoo untuk kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu, hal yang sedari lama selalu dia inginkan. Mata mereka bertemu lalu saling mengunci.

Seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran masing-masing, keduanya memajukan wajah mereka lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk diletakkannya di dada Mingyu. Ciuman itu berjalan begitu lembut.

Seokmin datang dengan berlari dan mendapati keduanya sedang berpagutan. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik loker untuk menunggu selesainya aktivitas kedua pemuda tersebut. Di sela lumatan-lumatan yang lembut itu Wonwoo tertawa, "Aku harus kembali ke ayahku. Dia tidak tahu daerah sekolah ini."

Dengan itu Mingyu tersenyum. "Ya." Katanya. Dia melepas rengkuhannya dan Wonwoo menciumnya sekali lagi. Dia undur diri dan berjalan melintasi Seokmin. "Hai Seokmin." Seokmin mengangguk saja membalas sapaannya kemudian mempersilahkan Wonwoo pergi.

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Seokmin, begitu lambat seakan jiwanya melayang bersama kepergian Wonwoo. "I kissed him." Begitu katanya.

"I saw it." Jawab Seokmin.

"He kissed me." Kata Mingyu lagi.

"I saw that too." Jawabnya lagi. "Bagus bukan."

"Aku merasa bisa mengontrol semuanya, bulan purnama ini bukan apa-apa. Aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Talk to you then." Seokmin menepuk bahu Mingyu lalu beranjak pergi.

Mingyu segera meredam senyumnya mengganti menjadi keseriusan. "Tunggu, ada apa?" Karena bukan Seokmin namanya kalau tidak menghampiri Mingyu semenggebu-gebu seperti tadi tanpa informasi yang ingin dia sampaikan. Dia menahan bahu Seokmin mencegah kepergiannya.

"Petugas koroner sudah mengirimkan pernyataan tentang setengah mayat yang kita temukan, tentang sepasang tubuh itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dokter menyatakan pembunuhnya binatang, bukan manusia. Jun manusia bukan binatang, Jun bukan pembunuh, jadi ia dibebaskan." Dia menjelaskan dengan gimmick kepala seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Kau bercanda." Kata Mingyu.

"Tidak. Tahu bagian paling menariknya? Mayat itu bernama Wen Yanlei." Tambah Seokmin.

"Wen?" Teriak Mingyu.

"Ya, saudaranya Junhui." Jawab Seokmin.

* * *

Soonyoung berjalan melintasi lapangan, menuju tempat di mana terakhir kali Mingyu menginjakkan kakinya. Dia meraih sarung tangan Mingyu di tanah lalu mengamatinya; ia mendapat lubang di setiap ujung jemari sarung tangan tersebut. Tentu saja itu menciptakan spekulasi-spekulasi berantakan dalam kepalanya.

Soonyoung memutar tubuh hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria berdiri di sudut lapangan sedang mengamati dirinya. Itu adalah Jun, pria tersebut berjalan menjauh dari lapangan mengabaikan lontaran rasa heran yang dilayangkan Soonyoung padanya seorang diri dalam keheningan malam. Meninggalkan pemuda di tengah lapangan diselimuti rasa penasaran.

 **Continuer**  
•


End file.
